El extraño mundo de Jack 2: maldigo a cupido
by DaringFairy
Summary: Después de años de verdadero amor, el pueblo donde siempre es Halloween tiene una princesa.
1. Chapter 1

_**El extraño mundo de Jack 2: Maldigo a cupido. **_

**Capitulo 1.- La princesa calabaza. **

Este día contare un cuento

Un poco visto

Pero como esa no es la forma

En que escribo dejare mi firma

Y comenzare con el relato

Todo empezó una noche oscura y tormentosa, el día en el que nació la princesa calabaza, aquella noche después de tanto esperar el rey calabaza fue con su amada para conocer la terrible noticia: la pequeña nació sin vida. El rey, devastado por dentro, recurrió al doctor Finkelstein con la esperanza de que la trajera a la vida justo como lo hizo con su reina, el doctor tomo a la bebe sin vida y la llevo a su laboratorio... una ves que el doctor salio de su laboratorio le dijo a Jack que la pequeña viviría, pero por su tamaño los rayos que la trajeron a la vida provocó que su piel cayera dejando en sus piernas solo huesos...

-...con una posión hice que se detuviera ese efecto... cada mes la tendrán que traer para darle una nueva dosis- explico el doctor

Jack y Sally fueron a ver a su hija y en llanto contemplaron a su pequeña, su piel era gris, sus piernitas se movían bruscamente, se veían los huesos, pero estos no se caían, en eso era idéntica a su padre, el esqueleto de la niña seguía viéndose en la pansa de la niña hasta su caja torácica, ahí era donde su piel y sus huesos se cursaban, los padres, felices, llevaron a la pequeña a su nuevo hogar... llevaron a la pequeña Rita, la princesa calabaza a su nuevo hogar.

17 años pasaron

Los ciudadanos amaron

A Rita pero ella no compartía

Eso o al menos no tanto pues

Vanidad no tenía

Rita dormía pasivamente en su alcoba justo cuando una sombra entro, poco a poco se acerco a Rita y justo cuando la sombra iba a dar un gran grito:

-no te atrevas- susurro la niña sin moverse y provocando que la sombra tomara una postura seria -todos los días intentas asustarme- se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente la sombra quien era Jack

-eres la única a la que no puedo asustar- aclaro con amargura Jack, se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazo con dulzura -ven, tu mamá esta lista-

-voy en un momento- dijo Rita, su padre le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro

Rita se levanto y camino por su cuarto con sus huesudos pies descalzos, se miro en un espejo que tenia en el cuarto -en verdad soy diferente- se dijo en un suspiro, fue a su armario, saco un vestido de colores oscuros, con escote y le llegaba poco mas abajo de las rodillas y unos botines negros

Ya vestida, bajo a la sala principal donde su madre la estaba esperando, pero algo andaba mal ¿donde estaba su padre? Corrió asía su madre, dejando a su padre, quien estaba bajo las escaleras, sin la oportunidad de asustar a su hija

-sigue intentando- se burlo Rita mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver el rostro de su padre...

**Hola hola hola **

**Mi nombre es Dari, soy nueva aquí así que solo pido una oportunidad**

**Dejen reviews y creo que es todo **

**Gracias x leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Corazón de cristal. **

Jack, Sally y Rita caminaron al hogar del alcalde, pues el halloween era en 2 semanas y querían tener todo listo, mientras que Jack y Sally estaban con el alcalde, Rita estaba afuera hablando con algunas brujas

-¿vas a ir a festejar el halloween con nosotros?- preguntó una bruja

-no lo se- respondió -ya saben como es mi padre-

-un agua fiestas- menciono la bruja mayor, la cual reía sola por su "chiste", Rita con una simple expresión de su rostro hizo que esa bruja se callara

-no hables de mi padre- dijo entre dientes, algo que Rita sabía era dar miedo, hacer que el mismísimo Jack Skelleton temblara como un gatito

-si, jajajaja- un chico de vestidura de un diablo rojo se acerco a Rita y la abrasó de la cintura

-Locky- dijeron las brujas a el chico que había llegado, nadie sabia por que Rita salia con el hijo de Lock, el mismo hombre que cuando fue niño ayudaba a hoogy boogy

-brujas, me robare a su amiga un rato- dijo Locky, tomo el brazo de Rita y la llevo a la fuente -Rita, ha sido tierno tenerte de novia pero ya me canse, es todo-

Lo siguiente que Locky vio fue el puño de Rita a centímetros de su cara, después estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse, mientras que Rita lo miraba con una aura oscura -has lo que quieras- dijo para luego ir con las brujas aun con esa aura que llenaba a todos de miedo -diganle a mi padre que estaré con santa atroz, que regreso en la noche- después camino pasivamente al cementerio, las pocas personas que estaban presentes estaban atónitos, pocas veces habían visto a la sonriente Rita de esa manera, es decir, eso fue algo serio

**En el cementerio. POV Rita. **

Entre al cementerio, cerré la puerta atrás de mi y me recarge en esta

"Le doy la espalda a la puerta" mi voz se escuchaba frágil "ahora me siento mucho mejor" comenzó a caminar por entre las tumbas pero el dolor no me dejo caminar y me recarge en una tumba "ya no hay para que intentarlo mas... Ya no hay nada que perder" seguí mi camino "hay una voz que esta en el aire... Diciéndome que no mire atrás... Hay una voz que siempre esta ahiii" llegue a la extraña montañita y mientras lo atravesará, este se estiraba dándome paso al bosque "¡y no! Nunca seré la misma de antes, como era antes de esto"

Mientras caminaba en el bosque seguía cantando con dolor "Estoy inhalando, estoy exaltando ¡¿no es eso de lo que se trata?!" esa pregunta era real "viviendo la vida de forma... SILENCIOSA" sin darme cuanta llegue a la puerta de santa atroz pero no quería entrar solo la miraba "como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo... No hay palabras en mi boca... Ya no hay nada por descubrir" le di la vuelta al árbol de santa y ahí había otra puerta pero escondida "pero creo que nunca conseguiré librarme..." abrí la puerta de golpe "... De tu fantasma" susurré cuando el viento me llevo adentro de la puerta

Una vez que el árbol me llevó a mi destino, caí de pie en un bosque muy cercano a una ciudad humana, con enojo camine a la ciudad, jamas había ido, pero causaría tanto miedo Y terror que sentía que me desahogaría. La primera casa que vi era decorada por niños con calabazas y telarañas. Los niños se veían tan felices, sonrei se veían tan felices y adorables no podía asustarlos, decidí seguir caminando a escondidas, entre las sombras, llegue a una plaza llena de tiendas y personas comprando cosas para halloween, así no se me lo había describido mi padre, el dijo que todos estaban enojados o asustados, pero ahí veía pura alegría. Quería ser parte de todo eso

-debo estar loca- me dije a si misma, tome de una tienda un pantalón negro, pues vi que ninguna de las personas tenían piernas similares a las mías, es decir, piernas de hueso, también tomo una blusa roja brillante, me quite entre las sombras el vestido y me puse la blusa, acomode el pantalón de la parte de las botas y salí de las sombras

Al principio tenia miedo pero después me relajo al ver que nadie se asustaba

Caminaba por las calles viendo todas las personas felices preparándose para halloween, cuando escucho un sonido alegre, jamas escucho algo similar, con alegría segui el sonido, muchas personas estaban reunidas donde provenía el sonido, era música, de eso estaba segura, pero nunca escuche una similar, un joven de cabellos achocolatados y ojos verdes brillantes tocaba un teclado mientras cantaba, yo tenia entendido que los humanos no solían cantar como en halloween twon

"Puedo retener mi respiración" su voz era hermosa, jamas escuche una voz similar "puedo morderme la lengua... Puedo quedarme despierto durante días si eso es lo que quieres, ¡ser el número uno" fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, esa mirada asía que me temblaran las piernas " puedo quedarme. Fingir una risa, puedo forzar una sonrisa, puedo bailar y jugar la pieza si eso es lo que me pides...¡darte lo que soy!" me sonrió de lado, hasta su sonrisa era perfecta "PUEDO HACERLO, PUEDO HACERLO, PUEDO HACERLO!" lo demás ya no me importo nada absolutamente nada "pero soy humano y sangró cuando me caigo... Soy humano y me golpeó y me quiebro...

Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón, me levantas y luego me vengo abajo... ¡porque soy humano!" dejo de tocar repentinamente, las personas aplaudieron, tomo su gorro y paso por las personas, estas dejan algo en el gorro -muchas gracias, por escuchar, son un publico inolvidable- decía rápidamente - lo siento pero me tengo que ir, ¡han sido muy amables! Ojala el tiempo los recompense- tomo su teclado, salio corriendo y por instinto lo seguí

**Hola hola hola. **

**Bueno creo q se me paso un poco la mano, pero me gusta. En fin les pido una oportunidad, dejen Reviews, con ellos se que les gustan, se los pido por favorrrrr, gracias x leer **

**Las canciones son: ghost of you de selena gomez y human de Christina perri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- ¿QUE USARE?.**

Corrí tras el chico quien corría a mucha velocidad, era imposible que me allá visto; resulto que estaba escapando de un hombre de uniforme, mi madre me había hablado de ellos, son como los que mantienen el orden, pero que muchos no hacen buen trabajo, tomo al chico de la camisa y dijo "aquí no se puede tocar musica"

Rápidamente me acerque -¡hermano! ¡al fin te encuentro!- grite a lo cual el chico se vio confundido -viste al chico que canto en el centro de la plaza, ¡fue asombroso!- después de decir eso el oficial soltó al chico

-perdón creo que me equivoque de persona- dijo el oficial y se fue

-gracias, me salvaste de un problema innecesario!- me dijo, pero tenia una sonrisa mas blanca que la nieve

-no es nada, te escuche hace un rato... Cantas increíble- le dije ofreciendo la sonrisa mas linda que pude

-soy Erick- se presento

-Rita- dije

-pues Rita, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?- me puse muy nerviosa, locky nunca fue así, no se porque pero accedí, aunque no tenia idea de que es un helado; una ver en el lugar, el pidió un helado de chocolate y yo pues todo eso era extraño para mi pero al final pedí un helado de fresa

-¿eres de por aquí?- me pregunto, mientras se sentaba en una banca del lugar

-no, vengo de una ciudad algo lejana- respondí -¿y tu?-

-soy de aquí- me dijo -¿conoces personas de aquí?-

Algo quería o al menos eso parecía, pero ¿me importaba? Noooo -sólo a ti- dije

-perfecto- ¿que? Era oficial no entendía nada -mañana hay una fiesta en mi casa, que tal si vas?- bien bien Rita no te asustes solo respira y di que si

-supongo- SI al menos pude hablar

-es a las 9, a unas calles de aquí- me dijo señalando a la izquierda, es una casa azul, te aseguro que no te puedes perder-

-bien- respodi -¿que debería usar?-

-no te preocupes por eso, cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás hermosa- dijo, con mi mano intente disimular mi sonrojo -bueno, gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir pero te veo en la fiesta- dijo mientras se dirija a la salida

Bien Rita relajate, es solo una fiesta, has ido antes, pero ¿y si esas son diferentes? ¿que les diré a mis padres? ¿QUE USARE? Mire lo que tenia puesto, ¿que are? Lo mejor sera comenzar. Corrí lo mas rápido a la puerta de regreso a Halloween.

Cuando llegue, cruce por el bosque, por el cementerio y por la cuidad donde las brujas se me quedaron viendo extraño, al llegar a mi casa tome mucha de mi ropa y comencé a preparar ropa para la fiesta.

**Hola hola hola **

**Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un gran abrazo, dejen reviews por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- La fiesta de mi vida. **

Estaba preparando mi ropa, pues tenia que hacerme un pantalón, y como siempre usaba vestidos, tenia que hacer un pantalón, cuando termine, contemple mi trabajo, era un pantalón negro, una blusa café con solo una manga, ya se me hacia tarde y todavía no me peinaba; iba a amarrar mi cabello cuando veo algo inusual tras mi oreja, parecía que tenia una cortada, pero la ignore y deje mi cabello suelto

Cuando era de noche salí a escondidas de mi casa, estaba muy emocionada y mi corazón latía muy rápido, no había personas en la calle así que me fue fácil llegar al cementerio y al bosque; llegue a las puertas de los días festivos hice lo mismo para llegar al mundo humano, de ahí fui a la plaza y me guíe a la casa de Erick el dijo que su casa era azul y que no me perdería, cuando me lo dijo no entendí pero ahora lo entiendo, en una casa azul había un cartel que decía: ASOMBROSA CASA DE ERICK

Fui a la puerta, se escuchaba la música lo suficientemente fuerte para no reventar los tímpanos, sin mas toque la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta Erick, se veía muy animado

-¡wow!- exclamo al verme, me sonroje de golpe, realmente se veia asombroso, tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca -sabia que te verías bien- dijo, se aparto un poco de la puerta -pasa, quiero presentarme a mis amigos- entre despacio mientras miraba a todos, la casa era asombrosa, había un mini escenario donde están varios instrumentos, había personas bailando en la sala y otras conversaban entre ellos, Erick me llevo a la cocina donde habían 4 personas

-chicos ella es Rita, la chica de quien les hable- me presento, hablo de mi ¡AAAAAAH! Es maravilloso -Rita, el es mi hermano: Nick- él tenia el cabello de color chocolate, igual que Erick, los ojos color avellana y llevaba ropa deportiva -ella es su novia: Karol- la nombrada me sonrió, era de cabello rubio y ojos negros, llevaba un vestido azul, Karol y Nick parecían tan diferentes pero juntos también se veían felices -el es Tob, mi mejor amigo- el tenia el cabello negro, ojos cafés y llevaba ropa similar a la de Erick -y ella es Charly, mejor conocida como la dulce Charly- ella llevaba una falda rosa, con una blusa de manga corta blanca, su cabello era negro con mechas roja y tenia los ojos cafés

-es un placer- dije, todos parecían divertirse

-igual- dijeron todos

-!Erick!- llamo su hermano -vas a cantar ¿o te quedaras de aguafiestas?-

-bien bien- dijo -Rita, ¿quieres cantar?-

-no lo se- susurré, me encanta cantar pero me llena de miedo cantar con el

-vamos- me animo Karol -sera divertido-

-de acuerdo- dije al final, subimos al mini escenario, me dieron un micrófono y Erick se quedo a mi lado

(Los diálogos o cuando cante Rita estará entre *, cuando Erick cante # y cuando canten juntos ^)

#tu mirada y la mía quieren algo mas que solo un encuentro urbano solo algo casual# comenzó a cantar divertido, mientras sus invitados nos miraban

*te veo pasar me ves y solo soy un mueble contigo a metros me siento tan diferente...* cante sin temblar

#No se tu nombre ni que esconde tu perfume, no es algo raro que nuestras luces se crucen había una vez y todos ya conocen el final...#

^No acercarme a ti es mi pecado, no dejarte ver en otro lado, tu ya me conoces, no sabes quien soy a tu lado la la la la oooh oh oh oh lalalala ooh oh oh oh tu ya me conoces NO SABES QUIEN SOY A TU LADO^ al cantar los dos sentí que nada interesaba es mas deje de pensar

#esta duda se asé cargo de dejarme una interrogante que cuestiona mis instintos, ya tienes a alguien o te preguntas lo mismo, PATROCINADO POR LO QUE SIENTO CONTIGO#

*y pienso tu y yo nos vemos bien acariciar tu piel, somos amigos y la friendzone no sirve conmigo oh oh oh uoh había una vez oh oh oh uoh*

#y tu lo amas a el... Creo, no acercarte a mi es mi pecado no dejarte ver en otro lado, tu ya me conoces no sabes quien soy a tu lado#

^NO TE DEJARE atrás sin encontrarte primero si haces fuego te vas a quemar así que besame en mis sueños la la la la oh oh oh uoh lalalala oh oh oh uoh^

*no creas que estoy solo loca de amor, tal vez y sea solo una ilusión pero eres mía hoy mía hoy MÍA HOOOOOY.*

^no acercarte a mi es mi pecado no dejarte ver en otro lado tu ya me conoces no sabes quien soy a tu ladoooo^

**Hola hola hola **

**Espero que les aya gustado y perdonen mi mala ortografia**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER, y dejen reviews, como ven no tengo ni uno y agradecería que alguien dejara uno **

**Atte: Dari. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- De donde sacan tantas armas. **

La fiesta fue asombrosa, karol y Charly cantaron juntas y otros invitados también lo intentaron, aunque comparados con ellas no eran nada. Después de horas los invitados de fueron, unos mareados otros siendo fallidamente cargados por amigos, hasta que solo quedamos los amigos de Erick y yo, obviamente Erick también se quedo pero este estaba en el patio

-supongo que también tengo que irme- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

-no, espera- dijo Tob a mi lado, paso un brazo por mis hombros y me apego demasiado a el -dime ¿que es lo mas aterrador que has visto?-

-Tob, dejala- dijo Charly desde el sofá

-vamos chicos no sean aguafiestas- exclamo Tob

-nada se me hace aterrador- dije separándome del chico

-¿nada?- dijo sorprendido

-tengo que irme- dije mientras miraba el reloj ya eran las 4 de la madrugada

-¡hey! Ya es tarde para que una tierna chica como tu valla sola por las calles- Ton se volvió a acercar mucho

-¡NO ME DIGAS TIERNA!- grite a los cuatro vientos mientas entraba Erick enojado y los demás presentes me miraban asustados por mi grito

-Tob, alejate de ella- dijo Erick y se me acercó -¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- me preguntó amablemente

-estaré bien- respondí pues imaginarme a Erick en Halloween town me asustaba un poco, solo un poco nada me asusta

-claro que no- dijo Charly tomando su bolso y levantándose del sillón -no iras sola... Permiteme acompañarte-

-no es necesario- dije dándole una sonrisa a Charly

-demaciado tarde, nosotras te acompañamos- dijo Karol para después arrastrarme junto con Charly a la salida. Karol y charly me arrastraron varias calles hasta que llegamos al panteón

-¿pero que hacen?- pregunte enojada

-te advertimos-dijo Karol con seriedad

-sabemos que no eres humana- continuo Charly, metió su mano a su bolso donde saco una pequeña pistola ¡¿ESA SE SUPONE QUE ES LA DULCE DEL GRUPO?! -di que eres, de donde eres, a que bienes y te dejare con vida- ordeno amenazandome con la pistola

Levante mis manos con la intención de que no me matara, mi corazón latía a todo lo que podía y sin otra opción empece a hablar -mi nombre es Rita Skelleton, soy la hija del rey calabaza, soy de halloween town y solo quiero saber de los humanos- no se confundan no estoy asustada pero un sólo disparo de esa arma y muero, puede que no sienta miedo pero tampoco soy una tonta

-prueba que eres la hija del rey calabaza- ordenó Karol, cuando la vida tenia una katana que sabrá de donde la saco, me agache y lentamente levante mi pantalón mostrando mi pierna, Charly bajo la pistola pero Karol seguía con la katana

-te aremos preguntas pero será mañana, aquí a las dos, si no vienes te mató- ordeno/amenazo Karol para después bajar la katana e irse junto con Charly

Yo por mi parte solo corri como loca a mi casa mientras pensaba ¿como me descubrieron?

**chan chan CHAAAAAN **

**¿de donde sacaron charly y Karol esas armas? ¿que le preguntaran a Rita? ¿sus padres descubrieron que ella se fue de fiesta? Pues descubranlo en el próximo capítulo **

**Gracias por leer dejen reviews y les mando un abrazo xD **

**Atte: Dari. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- Tu eres cupido.**

-¿a donde vas?- preguntó mi madre antes de que saliera de la casa

-no lo se, tal vez valla al cementerio o a ver a santa atroz- respondí mirando a mi mama

-interesante, en unos días es halloween ¿ya le pediste permiso tu padre para ir a celebrar?- preguntó ella, me miro fijamente sorprendida -¿y esa ropa?-

-cambie de estilo, ¿te gusta?- pregunte, la verdad es que con mi mama no me llevaba bien pero al menos lo intentaba

-si- respondió con una sonrisa

-bien- dije para después salir corriendo. Estuvo cerca, creo que debería de hablar con santa atroz, él me ayudara... O me delatara. Salí de la casa y baje las eternas escaleras, quizás no este bien que salga al mundo humano, pero cuando lo veo siento cosquillas en mi estomago, siento que ya nunca tendre problemas en la vida y quiero ver a Erick todos los días de no vida, necesitó a alguien que me explique que es lo que siento

-pequeña Rita, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó el alcalde cuando llegue al centro de la cuidad, no me había dado cuenta de cuando llegue aquí

-voy al cementerio- respondí

-¿ya le dijiste a tu padre sobre Locky?- pregunto preocupado, se veía en su rostro

-no le veo importancia, estoy de maravilla- respondí mostrando una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el alcalde voltera su cabeza mostrando su cara de felicidad

-¡que bien que estés feliz!- expreso -bueno, ya no te molesto, divierte en el cementerio-

-gracias- dije y seguí mi camino. El día de hoy iría al mundo humano, después vería a santa atroz y finalmente iré con mi abuelo el doctor Finkelstein, me ya le toca mi dosis para no se que. Mire el gran reloj: 13 días para halloween, pero son las 12:00 pm. -es temprano, iré a ver a Santa atroz primero- comencé a hablar sola.

Cuando llegue a la villa navideña, todos los duendes estaban de un lado para otro, con regalos cargado y decorando. Seguí mi camino hasta el taller donde Santa atroz supervisaba todo

-¡Rita!- me llamo Santa cuando me vio

-¡Santa!- lo imite y fui a abrazarlo

-¿como estas?, ¿como esta locky?- la ultima pregunta la hizo con amargura

-término conmigo- respondí extrañamente feliz

-¡si!- festejo Santa -es decir, es una lastima pequeña-

-en realidad no me molesta- dije tome una gran cantidad de aire y lo mire -tengo que pedirte un favor- estaba nerviosa, no quiero que me delate -el otro día fui a un pueblo humano- fui directo al grano, él estaba sorprendido e iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpi -mi papá no sabe; cuando fui conocí a alguien, no se si estoy enamorada o solo es que estoy emocionada por que salí de halloween town, pero quiero volver todos los días, se que es mucho pedir pero ¿podrías cubrir me si mi padre te pregunta donde estoy?-

-¿quieres que si tu padre pregunta donde estas, le mienta mientras que estas en un mundo donde tienes prohibido ir?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada

-por favor- sonreí a mas no poder

Santa comenzó a pensar, tal vez estaba pidiendo mucho pero enserio necesitaba ayuda -de acuerdo... Pero en navidad vas a recibir carbón-

Así es, Santa es uno de los sujetos mas increíbles del mundo, aunque nunca me a regalado carbón, yo quería un regalo pero bueno, todo por ver a Erick... Y a sus amigos

-santa, ¿con quien hablas?- se escucho una voz masculina, mire a las escaleras donde estaba un hombre ya mayor de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, en su espalda no solo colgaba un arco hecho de oró tambian habían 2 alas de ángel, llevaba vestiduras blancas con toques dorados

-Rita, él es Cupido Valentin, se encarga del día del amor y la amistad- me dijo Santa -Cupido, ella es...-

-¡RITA SKELLETON!- interrumpió el tal cupido a santa -la enamorada del joven Erick

-¿lo conoce?- pregunte extrañada

-como no lo voy a conocer si estas loca por el- respondió el rubio provocando que me sonrojara

-yo no estoy loca por nadie- dije nerviosa y enojada -además, tu eres el que hace que la gente se enamore ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto...

-entonces, ¿PORQUE ME HICISTE ENAMORARME DE UN TARADO COMO LOCKY?- grite enojada

-era necesario para que encontraras a Erick- dijo con corazones en sus ojos, no se si es guay o algo pero da miedo -o me dirás que no te enamoraste de él en el día que Locky te dejo- cambio de tema con una velocidad increíble

-tienes razón- dije feliz -gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el amor...

**Hola hola hola **

**Lo se tarde mucho en actualizar, pero se que a nadie le interesa este fict a si que me quedare en la esquina llorado. **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews por favor **

**Atte: Dari**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Vacío. **

-entonces ¿la ayudaras?- pregunto Cupido a Santa

-por supuesto... Todo por la pequeña Rita- dijo Santa, miro en su muñeca un reloj -deberías irte, ya casi son las 2- ¡¿SABE QUE TENGO Q IR AL MUNDO HUMANO A LAS 2?!

-¡c-claro!- dije nerviosa, santa sabe todo, hay que tenerle miedo -bueno, fue un placer conocerte Cupido-

-puedes decirme Cup- me dijo el alado

-¡gracias! ¡adios santa!- dije dándome vuelta y saliendo del taller, lo bueno es que hay un portal por aquí al mundo humano, ¡que flojera ir a halloween town y luego al mundo humano!

Cuando llegue al hermoso mundo humano, fui directo al cementerio, hay ya estaban Karol y Charly

-justo a tiempo- me dijo Charly con una sonrisa, esta loca... Tal vez correr seria buena idea ahora

-no hablaremos aquí- dijo Karol para después caminar por la banqueta

-si fuera tu caminaría- me susurro la ojicafe (charly), sin decir palabra camine detrás de Karol

Me llevaron a una cafetería, ellas pidieron un postre y yo nada pues solo quería que esto se terminara de una vez

-¿que hace la hija del rey calabaza en un pueblo como este?- pregunto Karol con firmeza

-nunca conocí el mundo humano y quería saber como es- respondí

-ya lo conociste ¿porque volviste?- ahora preguntó Charly

-creo que me enamore de este lugar- respondí entrelazando mis dedos

-¿de este lugar o de Erick?- preguntó Charly de nuevo

-no lo se- fui honesta

-¿sabes que si te quedas aquí puedes morir?- dijo Karol -y no hablo de que te podamos matar-

-no entiendo- dije entre cerrando los ojos

-veras hace años, cuando nosotras solo eramos niñas- comenzó a hablar Karol con tristeza, ahora que lo noto ellas no beben ser mas de 4 años mayores a mi -el rey calabaza ocupo el lugar de Santa Claus, entro a nuestras casas y dejo juguetes que casi nos matan-

-mi padre me hablo de eso y todo fue un mal entendido, él solo quería llenar el vacío de su corazón- explique

-¿sabes? Muy pocos lo mencionaron pero hubo muertes ese día- dijo Charly

-ustedes casi matan a mi padre- dijo levantando la voz

-¡y tu padre le ocasionó un paro cardiaco a mi madre!- grito Charly, todos los de la cafetería nos voltearon a vernos -¡¿ACASO NO TIENEN OTRA COSA QUE HACER?!- grito atemorizando a todos los clientes

-no lo sabia- dije mirando el suelo -no puedo decir que soy diferente a mi padre pues no vine aquí por curiosidad, vine porque me sentía vacía... Aunque sigo sin entender porque puedo morir si me quedo aquí-

-porque queremos vengarnos del rey calabaza- dijeron Karol y Charly juntas

-¿que?- pregunte atemorizada

-lo que oíste- dijo Karol de forma cortante -a ti no te queremos lastimar así que sera mejor que te alejes de nuestro camino-

-¿el rey calabaza vendrá para el próximo Halloween?- preguntó Charly

-no lo se- mentí, ellas se levantaron de su asiento

-por cierto... Erick también ayudará para nuestra venganza- dijeron antes de irse... No hay miedo... Solo dolor... Cup ¿se equivoco? Y me dio la pareja incorrecta... Tal vez mi camino solo esta lleno de dolor

**Hola hola hola **

**Tengo una pregunta ¿que harían en el lugar de Rita? **

**Y también quiero agradecer a mi primer comentario: **_**pincesa Twlight Sparkle 1 **_

**Parece que llorar da resultados xD **

**En fin gracias x leer y dejen reviews x favor. **

**Atte: Dari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Rita... **

¿acaso mi camino es equivocarme mil veces?

Karol y Charly se fueron, claro antes me dejaron dinero para pagar, aún así no me interesaba, me levante y salí del lugar y seguí caminando sin camino alguno, solo avanzaba pensando, siempre intento ser buena, pero no entiendo porque me pasan estas cosas, quizás si fuera una humana, ¿pero que tonterías pienso?. Me senté en unas escaleras que encontré y comencé a cantar

-¿sabes quien es mi ídolo? Mi ídolo soy yo- las personas se me quedaban viendo pero continuaban su camino -soñamos cada día con ser quien no somos hoy

Subimos y bajamos bajamos y subimos

Escalamos peldaños para ver quien es mejor

Pero esa no es mi lucha, no es mi lucha no señor

En boca de tantos puede pero no quiero ser Dios

Quiero ser como tu que me traten como a ti

Que solo escuchen pero que no piensen en mi- ahora varias personas me miraban pero solo algunos veía mi rostro sin expresiones

-Odio y amor al ser mc, amor y odio al ser así

ego subido en alabanzas si al avanzar aplaudís,

y la balanza haciendo daño en mi 'cora' si os reís de mi,

no sonreís si sobre beats me oís.

Y mírame como le miras a él, no como miras a Eminem

que estoy mas cerca de tu vida que de ser un Kurt Cobain,

si me creíste como ellos y creaste en mi una estrella,

siento decepcionarte, solo canto pa' estar bien

Mírame y trata de entender que bajo esta piel hay miedo también.

He caido más de lo que te crees y no somos tan distintos.

No somos tan distintos si lloramos como tu,

no somos tan distintos si sufrimos como él,

no soos tan distintos cuando no vemos la luz,

cuando callan nuestras voces somos cara y luego cruz.

La verdad es que tengo pocos amigos a mi lado

y me faltan manos pa' contar todos los que me han fallado,

siempre luché por mis sueños, jamás me rendí, puedo decir

que soy el claro ejemplo de que se pueden cumplir .

Porque tu y yo no somos tan distintos,

nos mueve la razón y a veces nos puede el instinto,

también me perdí en el laberinto, salí de un túnel sin luz,

estuve al borde del abismo y no salté por gente como tu.

No somos tan distintos si vivimos como ayer,

no somos tan distintos si reimos al crecer,

no somos tan distintos cuando tocas nuestra piel

y ves nuestras emociones tatuadas en papel.

Mírame y trata de entender que bajo esta piel hay miedo también.

He caido más de lo que te crees y no somos tan distintos...-

Escuche muchos aplausos, recordandome que estaba rodeada de personas, comenzaron a irse pero algunas me dejaron barias monedas

-no sabia que cantas en la calle- la voz de un chico de mirada verde

-Erick- susurré aun sin emoción

-Rita ¿estas bien?- me pregunto pero yo lo ignore y me dedique a recoger las monedas

-Erick, yo... yo creo que ya no deberíamos vernos- le dije soportando las lágrimas

-¡¿que?!- me preguntó sorprendido, no entiendo porque le afecta tanto -¿hice algo mal?- me preguntó tomando mi rostro, yo solo negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos

-alejate- susurré antes de correr lo mas rápido que pude, pero me detuve en la esquina le entregue las monedas a un señor que estaba pidiendo ayuda y volví a correr, que me vi como tonta no me importa. Yo seguí corriendo

Me detuve cuando llegue a la playa, no sabia que había una playa aquí, me senté en la arena, ya no debía volver, debería advertirle a mi padre, pero ¿para que? Si cuando intento ayudar todo me sale mal. Quizás sea por mi forma de ser, intento ser amable y ayudo a los de mi alrededor, ¿y si comienzo a ser mala? ¿encontrare verdadero amor? ¿tendré todo lo que quiera? ¿debería intentarlo?

-¡RITA!- el grito de Erick me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levante pero seguía cansada de todo lo que corrí así que caí de rodillas -¿que tienes?- me pregunto una vez que llego a mi lado, se agacho quedando a mi altura solo mire sus ojos verdes que tanto me agradaban

El quiere dañar a mi padre, no puedo estar con el

-dejame- susurré apartando la mirada

-jamas- me respondió abrazandome, ¿porque no me deja?

-¿dime porque lloras?- me pregunto quitando una lágrima de mi mejilla ¿cuando empecé a llorar?

-¿que piensas hacerle al rey calabaza?- pregunte ignorando su pregunta, me miro con sorpresa -dime que tu no harás nada, que no sabes nada, que el rey calabaza no te hizo nada-

-Rita, no entiendo porque te importa...

-¡RESPONDE!- grite desesperada

-el rey calabaza, me dio un trauma de por vida, quizás parezca tonto pero no puedo acercarme un simple juguete sin sentir miedo- me dijo -fui de los pocos que lo vieron, aun recuerdo su rostro, aun siento miedo ante él... el miedo nos hace débiles, tengo que acabar con él- no se veía arrepentido ante sus palabras

-tengo que irme- dije levantandome despacio

-Rita, ¿porque te importa?- me preguntó

-no puedo decirte- dije me di la vuelta pero me tomo del brazo impidiendo que siguiera -no me sigas, esta es la última vez que me veras-

-si te vas al menos deja algo para recordarte- me pidió mientras una lágrima salia de su ojo izquierdo

Me acerque a él, puse mis manos en sus hombros, el tomo mi rostro con ambas manos -no quiero que te vallas- me dijo, pero no respondí nada -te buscare, siempre iré por ti-

-no creo que puedas encontrarme- le dije -debo irme- de mi mano tome el anillo que ya había olvidado que tenía -pero se que no te rendiras así que... si acaso llegaras a encontrarme, devuelmelo- deje el anillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera, volví a mirarlo -jamas me imagine que encontraría a alguien como tu- le susurré antes de besarlo, fue un beso un poco largo, lo suficiente para expresar por ultima vez lo que siento, no quiero lastimarlo ni lastimarme pero parece que el destino no nos quiere juntos, me aleje poco a poco, aseguradome de que no me siguiera, comencé a caminar, deje de mirarlo y seguí caminando

Ya estaba bastante lejos cuando escuche un grito -¡RITA, TE AMO!- no voltee, debía ser fuerte e irme, así que comencé a correr al cementerio mientras comenzaba a llover

"¡oh! Que lastima, que final lluvioso para un día perfecto, solo dejame ir, no intentes usar palabras para detemerme"

**Hola hola holaaaaaaaaa**

**Estoy feliz hoy, pero aun así escribí algo triste, que rara es la vida **

**Enfin la canción que canta Rita se llama No somos tan distintos- Porta. Esta ves quise que fuera una canción diferente a lo usual y la frase den final es d e la canción de Para siempre - SoRaper (si no me equivoco) pero esta un poco cambiada a la original **

**Gracias x leer dejen reviews por favor !es gratis!**

**Arte: Dari. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- 12 días para halloween: ¡ES TURNO DE LOS JÓVENES!. **

Estaba corriendo por el bosque de Halloween Town cuando mi pie se atoro en una rama suelta y me hace caer. Con mis manos intente evitar la caída pero no se que paso que no fusionó

Al levantarme me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba

¡MI BRAZO!

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grite mientras buscaba con la mirada mi brazo -¡ay esta!- grite al ver a un perro con mi brazo en su hocico -ven perrito perrito- le hable pero este corrió a quien sabe donde, yo lo seguí

Comencé a enojarme así que corrí mas rápido tras el ladrón, no le di cuanta de que alguien estaba enfrente de mi

-¡RITA!- grito Cup frente a mi

-ahora no ese perro tiene mi brazo- dije mirando al perro que... Había desaparecido

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! perdiste tu brazo- se burlo de mi el alado

-después tendré que arreglar esto- gruñi para después mirar a mi acompañante -¿que haces aquí?-

-ah si- dijo chasquiando los dedos -¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A ERICK?!-

No lo evite mas y comencé a llorar mientras lo abrazaba -no puedo- dije entre llanto -LO AMO ME AMA PERO QUIERE MATAR A MI PADRE- una gran oleada de rabia me llego -ES TU CULPA ¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE ENAMORARME? TE MALDIGO CUPIDO- pero seguía sin soltarlo

-¿porque siempre hay complicaciones? Me fastidian el trabajo- dijo Cup devolviendo me el abrazo -vamos, deja de llorar... No quieres que te vean así en tu casa ¿verdad?-

-no- susurré intentando dejar de llorar

-ven, te llevare a tu casa- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-tengo que ir con mi abuelo y que repare esto- señale mi miembro faltante

-¿te duele?- me preguntó Cup

-me duele mas el corazón- respondí

Caminamos al laboratorio de mi abuelo, el doctor Flinkestein donde Cup me dejo pidiéndome que saludara a mis padres ¿los conocerá?

-¿PERO QUE LE PASO A TU BRAZO?- grito desesperado mi abuelo llegando en su silla de ruedas

-un perro se lo comió- respondí sonriendo

-¡ESTOS NIÑOS DE AHORA QUE NO CUIDAN NADA!- gruño mi abuelo, me tomo del brazo que me quedaba y me arrastró a su laboratorio -a tu padre le paso cuando era niño así que no sera un problema esto- comenzó a buscar en un cofre, mientras lanzaba partes de cuerpos (Nota: súper normal)

-¡¿PODRÍAS DARME UN SÚPER BRAZO METÁLICO?!- pregunte emocionada -¡MEJOR! ¡REEMPLASE EL BRAZO POR UNA ESPADA O ALGO ASI!- iba a dar mas sugerencias pero mi abuelo me aventó un pie mientras me gritaba que me callara

**El mundo humano **

Erick tocaba el piano mientras cantaba de manera triste

"Todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz;

quizá me equivoqué pensando en un futuro junto a ti.

Y sé que no se puede cambiar nada ya,

paso de rayadas porque ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas.

Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,

no todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan.

Y lo siento, sé que no soy perfecto pero caray,

juro no volver nunca jamás a mirar hacia atrás.

Nadie puede calmar este dolor que encierro dentro,

mi cuerpo está por explotar, murió y quedó sin sentimientos.

Miento al decir que soy otro pero vivo en el abismo,

no es que mi corazón esté roto, es que ya no es el mismo.

Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,

pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla.

Y quizás sea verdad, ya no sé qué creer,

quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto por qué creí en él.

Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio te escucha,

el tiempo nos olvida, la vida es una continua lucha.

El paisaje cambia porque no puedo pintarlo yo;

si sigo aquí es porque tengo un contrato con Dios.

Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes.

¡Tú no me entiendes, cállate, mírame, dime que sientes!

Tú decides si quieres olvidarme o vivir con eso.

Confieso que no sigo siendo aquel aunque lo intento.

Te juro que pensé que tú podías ser mi vida

y no quiero pensar que me equivoqué como la mayoría.

y sé que mereces mucho más,

quizás me sienta así por nunca sabértelo dar.

Se empieza por perder la ilusión y luego la magia,

después va la esperanza hasta que ya no queda nada;

¡Solo rabia, odio! Todo esto porque se acaba.

Sientes como la poca luz que queda se apaga.

Perdí personas, perdí tiempo y cosas que me quiero,

algo que no podría pagar ni el mismísimo dinero"

-¡VALLA!- el hermano de Erick entro al cuarto mirando a su hermano cantando de manera tan deprimente -si que te afectó Rita-

-¿que hice mal?- dijo tomando una botella de cerveza de raíz para después empinarsela -¡RITAAAA!-

-deja de ser tan ridículo... El pedido llego- dijo Charly

Erick se levanto como pudo aun con la botella en su mano y fue a la sala donde se encontraba una jaula de 2 metros de alto y ancho cubierta por una gran manta

-la perfecta maquina de matar el halloween- presentó Karol mientras quitaba la manta dejando ver un monstruo de pelo verde y extraños ojos rojos sangre

-perfecto- expreso Nick

-claro que no- interrumpió erick a todos -creen que con esto- señalo al monstruo -mataran al rey calabaza, el puede con ejércitos sin problemas, necesitamos que este débil-

-de eso me encargo yo- dijo Nick

**De vuelta al laboratorio. **

-¡LISTO!- festejo mi abuelo

-¡YO TE PIDO UNA ESPADA EN LUGAR DE BRAZO Y ME DAS MAS HUESO DEL QUE TENGO!- grite enojada al ver que mi nuevo brazo es puro hueso -ahora daré mas miedo- susurré triste

-¿que pasa pequeña? Creí que te gustaba asustar- me dijo mi abuelo mientras se sobaba su cerebro

-me gusta pero... Aveces me gustaría ser normal- confece mirando mi nuevo brazo

-no debería decirte esto pero...- se fue a su mesa de trabajo mientras mezclaba algunas sustancias -tu padre quiere que lo acompañes a asustar este halloween-

-seria genial- dije -sólo que mi padre asusta a la antigua, si me dejara tomar el control demostraría a los humanos lo que es realmente el miedo-

-¿y porque no se lo pides?- me preguntó

-¡JA! No creo que... No es mala idea- dije reflexionando -aun así me gustaría tener un cambio, una mascara aterradora, ropa rasgada, ayuda de otros... ¡ESO ES! le pediré a todos los jóvenes de aquí que me ayuden a crear el mejor halloween del mundo-

Mi abuelo se dio la vuelta dándome un vaso con una crema blanca -aquí tienes- dijo, tome el vaso -necesitaras material para trabajar- me dijo para después darme un cuaderno con un lápiz -aqui dibuja tus ideas y después me lo traes, yo are todo real-

Me levante feliz -gracias abuelo, eres el mejor- dije antes de irme

Cruce por la playa, muchos se me quedaron viendo por mi brazo pero no preste atención y fui con mis amigos

-chicos, este halloween ¡ES TURNO DE LOS JÓVENES!- dije, ellos se me quedaron viendo extrañados

-¿necesitas ayuda?- me preguntaron al unisolo

-necesito tela, hilos, agujas, cuchillos y sus mejores trucos para asustar- dije emocionada -mañana en el laboratorio de mi abuelo-

Dije para después irme, entre a mi casa y sin prestar atención a mi alrededor entre a mi cuarto

-para empezar necesitare una mascara- me dije a mi misma en la primera pagina del cuaderno dibuje una mascara a mi estilo

Mostrando una sonrisa que aunque a simple vista seria tierna, con mi talento asustaría hasta el mas valiente

Después comence a dibujar atuendos aterradores para mis amigos

Como dije entes ¡ES TURNO DE LOS JOVENES! Y cuando mi padre vea esto sus huesos templaran de miedo

**Hola hola hola **

**Halloween se acerca (en la historia) igual que el final a nadie mas que a miles afecta así que diré que la imagen que acabo de poner (la que esta en tonos d cafe) a parte de que lo dibuje yo ^_^ y que esta muy feo, es Rita con la mascara que dibujo. Y la canción de Erick es no hay final feliz de porta.**

**Atte: Dari. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.- 11 días para Halloween: Tu mirada y el inventor del beso. **

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir. Tenía a 3 personas dispuestos a ayudarme. Eran: Safari y Monic, unas brujas gemelas de pelo blanco, piel blanca, casi como la nieve, ojos negros y aunque sean brujas son muy lindas; también estaba Fred, el pues como decirlo, es el amo de las pesadillas (freddy krueger), tiene el cabello verde, su cara estaba llena de marcas de fuego, en su mano en lugar de una mano tenía largas cuchillas, justo como yo quería pero no, a mi me dieron huesos, en fin sentía que me faltaba alguien, ¡PERO COMO SE ME OCURRE! me falta mi mejor amigo, el rey de las apuestas, el emperador de los gritos ¿de quien hablo? Pues tal vez suene extraño pero técnicamente es el hijo de... Oogie Boogie

Técnicamente, ya que este chico fue un experimento de mi abuelo, creado con ADN de Oogie Boogie, claro que es muuuuuuuuy diferente a ese sujeto, este chico, de nombre Akuma, es como un humano normal... Hecho como un muñeco de trapo, como mi mamá, suele usar una sudadera que fue hecha con un saco viejo, esta sudadera tiene en su capucha dos orificios así puede usarse como mascara, pues el no es muy aterrador, si lo ves sin su mascara tiene el cabello rubio y brillante acompañado de unos ojos verdes fosforescentes

El sol estaba saliendo, ya debió a ver despertado... Debería ir con él, necesito llorar un poco mas y él es el único que puede verme llorar ¡CUPIDO NO CUENTA! me tomo por sorpresa

Salí de mi habitación y en la cocina estaban mis padres muy acaramelados

-ya les dije que no quiero un hermano- dije dándoles un susto de muerte

Ellos se separaron de repente

-Rita ¿que piensas de ayudarme en una reunión que habrá esta noche?- preguntó mi padre, se veía emocionado ¿como decirle que no? Además estos días no he pasado tiempo con él

-seria asombroso- dije pasando a la cocina, Akuma puede esperar un poco

-tu abuelo me contó de tu brazo ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto mi Madre entregándome un plato de mi comida favorita ¡ARAÑAS!... Algo quieren

-supongo que bien

-claro que te sientes bien, ahora te pareces mas a mi- dijo con alegría mi papá

Mire mi brazo/esqueleto, era cierto ahora me parezco mas a mi padre, todos decían que me parezco mucho a mi mamá, inconscientemente Sonreí

Estaba a punto de devorar mi comida cuando recordé que posiblemente mis padres querían algo, lo se porque primero intentan sobornar me con comida

-¿necesitan algo verdad?- pregunte

-no- respondió mi padre con normalidad pero mi mamá se sentó a mi lado

-si

¡LO SABIA!

-¿y eso es...?

-que me digas que paso con Locky- ¡oh! Cierto, no hable nunca de eso, es culpa de Erick y sus ojos que... No me voy a desviar del tema

-me boto, pero eso no interesa, ya lo supere- respondí orgullosa

-¿quieres que lo decapite?- pregunto mi padre con el seno fruncido

-estoy segura que Akuma le gustaría hacerlo, esta vez dejare que él lo haga- dije divertida

-¿no has ido a visitarlo?- pregunto mi madre

-esta enojado, quiero ir hoy para ver si ya me perdono- mencione pero al verlos confundidos seguí hablando -él tampoco estaba feliz con mi relación con Locky- suspire, realmente soy mala con los chicos

-bueno, será mejor que vallas ahora mismo, tienes un día muy atareado- dijo mi padre

-¿a si? ¿porque?- pregunte curiosa, aunque ya se que me va a pedir

-pues este año me ayudaras en halloween- dijo con felicidad

Me emocione pero quería el control total del halloween al menos por este año -sobre eso- por un segundo el la mirada de mi padre se veía preocupación -quiero asustar por mi cuanta- dije, bueno después de todo el control del halloween es mucho para mi ¡NO ME ASUSTA FRACASAR!

-cariño, aun eres muy joven para eso- dijo mi madre

-no, claro que no lo es- dijo mi padre con felicidad -estoy orgulloso de ti-

-gracias- susurré para después pararme, si, mi comida ya no existía -ire con Akuma- avise antes de irme

Entre al bosque, ¿creen que mis padres me dan mucha libertad? Es decir, una chica caminando por el bosque sin protección alguna no es muy apropiado... ¿a quien le importa? Seguí caminado hasta que llegue a un árbol enorme donde había una escalera mal hecha, subí con cuidado, llegando a la increíble construcción sobre los arboles, después de todo a Akuma no le gusta estar con las personas de Halloween y se queda en los arboles. Al llegar a un cuarto verde con negro solo se escuchaba música Jazz lenta

-¿Akuma?- hable entrando como si esta fuera mi casa

En el centro del cuarto había una mesa con 2 sillas, unos dados, una baraja y fichas rojas, azules y blancas

-Akuma ¿quieres jugar poker?- tome las barajas -tomare ese silencio como un si- comencé a abarajar -veras, yo salí de Halloween Town, fui al mundo humano y conocí a alguien- realmente parecía que hablaba con la nada pero se que el me esta escuchando... Solo esta escondido ¿verdad? -el es una gran chico, pero mi padre parece que lo traumo y quiere vengarse- no me di cuenta de cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer -yo... Yo no entiendo que sucede conmigo, Locky solo me dejo como si nada y ahora Erick quiere matar a mi padre- estaba sollozando como nunca -perdón ¿si?- repartía las cartas torpemente -tenias razón, Locky no me convenía- escuche pasos enfrente de mi pero las lágrimas no me dejaban ver claramente

-Rita, pequeña- ese era Akuma, sentí como el acariciaba mis mejillas borrando todas mis lágrimas, sin dudar me lance a sus brazos para llorar, sacar todo, él me rodeo con sus brazos, por primera vez en la vida ese viejo saco al que él llamaba "sudadera" era suave y perfecto, él me consolaba diciendo que todo estaba buen y que todo iba a mejorar pero yo se que no es así -lo lamento tanto, si no me hubiera enojado, hubiera estado contigo en ese mundo y no hubiera dejado que te lastimen... Es una lastima que el hubiera no exista-

-Akuma- eso fue lo único que alcance a decir, me separe de el, aun tenia lágrimas pero ya no tantas, mire su rostro, tenia una suave sonrisa, él mantenía su mano derecha en mi cabeza, con delicadeza beso mi cabeza como si el fuera mi hermano mayor

-juguemos a las cartas- susurro para después sentarse frente a mi

-no se como saldré de esto...

-con esfuerzo- respondió él analizando las cartas

-¿me ayudaras a asustar en halloween?- pregunte cambiando el tema, tome mis cartas

-solo si me ganas...

**Mundo humano.**

Nick y Erick estábamos listos, irían a Halloween Town

Salían con paso lento, tal vez era algo temprano pero querían saber exactamente a que se enfren y querían debilitar al rey calabaza, aun débil el tendrá que ir a festejar su "día" y solo ahí usaríamos nuestra arma secreta

-¿cuanto falta?- pregunto Erick mientras seguía a su hermano

-Nada- respondió Nick abriendo una puerta escondida en un árbol (que bien escondida xD)

Al abrirse una corriente de aire arrastró a los chicos dentro del árbol hueco y tomaron camino asía el rey calabaza

**Casa del árbol **

-¡GANE!- festeje sabiendo que él me había dejado ganar pero una victoria es una victoria

-bien bien- dijo el sonriendo divertido

-tienes que pedirle permiso a mi padre- dije burlandome, como dije antes él tiene ADN de Oogie Boogie así que siempre hay que tenerlo vigilado, aunque yo no lo veo peligroso, creo que es tierno

-¡NO QUIERO IR A ESE LUGAR!- se burlo, nadie confiaba en él así que se alejaba -ve conmigo-

-tengo cosas que hacer- dije seriamente

Él se levanto -bueno, entre mas rápido valla mas rápido regresare- camino a la salida pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y se acerco de manera brusca -Rita, se que no soy el mejor pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te abandonaría, siempre estaría para ti, no te pido una oportunidad, no quiero que estés obligada a hacer algo que no quieres... Rita yo te amo mucho mas que a mi vida- estaba confundida así que no pude hacer nada cuando me tomo la cara y me beso, no entiendo que paso fue un lindo beso, que no correspondi, el se separo y me miro a los ojos

"Si tu mirada encuentra la mía

No existen las fronteras entre la noche y el día

Y los mares se entremezclan con los ríos

De la igual forma que tus dedos se entrelazan con los mios

Abraza me fuerte ya no tengo miedo

Besame con ganas tu eres todo lo que quiero

Prefiero luchar contra la misma muerte que haber pasado 1000 sin haber podido conocerte..."

Él se fue sin decir nada

-Akume...- fue lo único que pude decir pero el no me escucho -lo siento-

Espere un rato a que me tranquilizara, pero al notar que era imposible me levante de la silla, en cuanto salí de la casa escuche unos pasos

"El inventor del beso"

-Rita- esa voz... ¿Erick? Me di la vuelta sorprendida

"se propuso conocer"

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte sorprendida

"mas allá del universo un sentimiento que se pueda ver"

-creí que te había perdido- se acerco a mi y me beso, sentí a través de ese beso lo mucho que me extraño

"un solo gesto que paralice sentido

y consiga que los limites se queden dormidos"

El se separo de mi, tenía su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla, yo tenia mis manos en sus hombros

"estimulando el corazón

y erizando cada vello

contactando con la zona más profunda de un sueño sincero

la vista sobra,el oido sobra

y el tacto lo dá todo para construir la mayor de sus obras"

Miraba sus ojos cristalinos

"¿lo has sentido?

el planeta se ha para y has tomado contacto con lo aprendido

¿has querido alguna vez tanto a alguien...de tal forma que entre vosotros ni la muerte ni nadie?

seremos uno, nos dijo el beso

el inventor no supo lo que inventó,hasta que lo probó

hasta neptuno,llegaré con eso

si la textura de tus labios son el combustible de un reactor de fusión, mas allá del cosmos

somos el eco infinito de los latidos de un corazón

SOMOS NOSOTROS

uña y carne predecible

miranos en este cuento

SEREMOS INVENCIBLES"

-¿que te hicieron?- pregunto mirando mi brazo

-¡RITA! ¡RITA TU PADRE ESTA!- el grito de Akume me recordó lo que Erick planeaba

-¿que le hiciste a mi padre?- pregunte enojada

**Hola hola hola. **

**Bueno pues el otro día estaba pensando: en este fict hay muchas cosas que son curiosas. así que a partir de ahora escribiré esas curiosidades pero para ser original le pondré dato. **

Dato: lo único bueno que le ha pasado a Rita a sido Erick, desde el principio de esta historia le di malos momentos a Rita (no se si deje bien en claro que Rita estaba en peligro de muerte), después lo que paso con Locky, luego las amenazas de Charly y Karol, Erick y su venganza, le quite el brazo a Rita, en fin, la razón de esto es que Rita me cae mal, así de sencillo, no se porque, si fue idea mía pero Rita es mi personaje mas odiada

**En fin gracias por leer x el review. Dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11.- 10 días para Halloween: ¡ESTO ES GUERRA! **_

El sonido del viento era una de las pocas cosas que se escuchaban, tenía a Erick agarrado del cuello de su camisa, no importa si es el amor de mi vida, si lastima a mi familia la pagara caro; su hermano saco un pequeño cuchillo y amenazo a Akuma... Gran error. Akuma con una simple patada a su árbol cayeron 2 largas navajas

-Rita, ¿que te hicieron?- pregunto Erick mirando mi brazo

-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!- grite desesperada -¿que le hiciste a mi padre?-

Erick no respondió

-...¿tu padre?- pregunto Nick bajando un poco el cuchillo

-Jack Skelleton, nuestro rey- hablo Akuma entre dientes -lo han paralizado-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grite tomando el cuello de Erick -¡¿como te atreves?!-

-Rita, si no sueltas a Erick no me haré responsable de mis acciones- me amenazo Nick, un segundo después sentí el filo del cuchillo del chico en mi espalda -sueltalo o despierte de tu vida-

Afortunadamente descuido a Akuma, dejando libre para amenazarlo, paso las navajas alrededor de su cuello

Nick se separo de mi y afloje el agarre de Erick -¿como se quita esa parálisis?- pregunte amenazadora

Al ver que no respondía lo empuje al suelo y tome una de las navajas de Akuma, para amenazar a Nick -tienes tres segundos- dije

-te vez muy hermosa enojada- dijo riendo

-uno

-te extraño mucho Rita- hablo fe nuevo ¿porque no tiene miedo?

-dos

-¿volverías conmigo al mundo humano?

Ya no lo soporte mas, arroje la navaja al suelo y me aleje un poco mientras con mis manos cubría mi rostro -¿porque no tiene miedo?- me pregunte en un susurro

-¿que?- pregunto Erick confundido

-¡¿PORQUE NO ME TIENES MIEDO?! ¡SOY LA PRINCESA CALABAZA! ¡TODOS ME TEMEN! ¡¿PORQUE TU NO LO HACES?!- grite furiosa mirándolo

-Rita, yo me encargo de...

-¡CALLATE!- le grite a Akuma, respire hondo y continúe -lleva a Nick al pueblo, ellos sabrán que hacer- ordene

-si, Rita- susurro para después cumplir con mi orden

-¿porque no me temes?- pregunte seria y firme

-porque te amo mas que a nadie- respondió

-¡LE HICISTE DAÑO A MI PADRE! ¡INVOCASTE MI LADO MAS OSCURO! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR TEMBLANDO ANTE MI!- hable... Bueno grite

-no sabia que es tu padre- dijo intentando levantarse del suelo pero fui hasta el y de una patada lo hice volver al suelo

-si hubieras lo hubieses sabido ¿hubieras continuado?- pregunte

Su silencio fue mi respuesta

-en ese caso- fui por la navaja que estaba clavada al suelo -yo te matare y no tendré ninguna culpa- dije acercandome a él

... pero su mirada, sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad no me permitieron moverme, mire aquellos ojos verdes que me encantaron desde el primer momento en el que los vi, estaba hinoptizada por su mirada llena de tranquilidad

Erick se paro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y camino asía mi

-no me importa que hice o que vallas a hacer- susurro abrazandome nunca te tendré miedo y nunca te dejare de amar-

-me lastimas y me dices que me amas- Murmuré -eres cruel-

-lo lamento- susurro para después separarse -ya sabes que volveré... No sólo por mi hermano, también por ti- de su cuello saco una cadena que tenia amarrada el anillo que le di -esto se quedara conmigo hasta que tenga tu amor-

Fue así como se fue corriendo dejándole sola -¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude

-RITA- escuche dos voces acercarse -Akuma nos dijo que necesitabas nuestra ayuda- eran Safari y Monic

-se fue- fue lo único que dije

-lo atraparemos- dijo Safari pero antes de que empezara a correr la detuve

-dejalo, yo misma lo atrapare cuando sea el momento- dije con una sonrisa sádica

**Hola hola hola **

**Dato: originalmente, Akuma no aparecería pero sentía que a la historia le faltaba ese no se que y ese no se que es Akuma. **

**De nuevo no tengo nada que decir así que me retiro gracias x el review (dejen mas) x leer **

**Atte: Dari. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.- 5 días para Halloween: el mostro que odia el Halloween.**

Han pasado varios días en los que Halloween Town no es la misma, mi abuelo había revisado a mi padre, dijo que le dieron una toxina que lo paralizaría eternamente si no es tratada correctamente, actualmente mi padre puede hablar, mover su cabeza, pero nada más, en un tiempo ya debería estar bien, así que no me preocupo, él es fuerte, puede con esto… espero. Una vez fui a verlo y me dijo que yo tendría que encargarme del Halloween, que por nada del mundo lo detuviera. Así que siguiendo sus órdenes, cerré cada acceso a Halloween, espeto una, la cual la cuida Fred, cualquier humano que entre será víctima de las pesadillas más temidas; Nick esta encerrado y vigilado por Safari junto con sus bestias/mascotas; Monic cuida a mi madre, para que nadie se atreva a tocarla, mientras que Akame y yo nos aseguramos de que todo vaya bien, no hablo más de lo necesario con Akame, con nadie en realidad, todo esto me esta volviendo loca, siento que en cualquier momento voy a llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo darme el lujo de llorar. Ahora caminaba al lado de Safari directo a los calabozos, donde ella se mantiene creando a sus bestias, criaturas de oscuridad antropomórficos, creadas para dar miedo al más valiente, claro que para mi son como gatitos tiernos. El pasillo por el que caminábamos era hecho de piedra con antorcha en las paredes, cada cierto tiempo pasábamos frente a puertas que ocultaban las cámaras de tortura. Safari se detuvo frente a una puerta que era protegida por la peor de sus bestias, al verme, la bestia me gruño, lo deje asustado con una mirada

-deja de asustar a mis bebes- me regaño Safari tomando las viejas llaves, cuando abrió la puerta tomo una antorcha y con una risa sonora entro a la cámara de tortura -¿disfrutas tu estadía?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa macabra, Nick, quien estaba atado a una silla eléctrica (de esas que te electrocutan), la miro como si intentara matarla –tranquilo bombón, tienes una visita de la princesa-

-¿lo lastimaste?- pregunte seriamente, ahora era yo la que intentaban matar con la mirada

-ordenaste que no lo tocara- me recordó Safari –nunca me atrevería a ignorarte- dijo encendiendo las antorchas del alrededor

Así me gusta, que me tema. Mire a Nick quien solo escuchaba con atención –me miras como si te fuera a matar- dije mientras iba por una de las sillas que había

-no sé de qué eres capaz- admitió siguiéndome con la mirada

-haces bien- deje la silla frente a él y con elegancia me senté –Safari, ¿puedes irte?-

La bruja se rio fuertemente y me miro – estas en mis calabozos no…

-ahora- la interrumpí irritada, sin decir nada se fue cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-que bien tratas a tus amigos- menciono Nick

-no es mi amiga, está conmigo por miedo- corregí con rapidez –siempre es así, de hecho solo Erick no me teme-

-yo no te temo- afirmo Nick con una sonrisa presumida que se borró al mirarme a los ojos

-¿estás seguro?- pregunte acercándome a él –¿no temes que pueda ir al mundo humano y lastime a tu querida Karol?-

-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo enojado –no la lastimes- agacho la cabeza –a nadie, por favor-

-¿por favor?- me reí ante sus palabras, lo tome del cuello -¡USTEDES LASTIMARON A MI PADRE!- grite furiosa –debería quitarte a Karol, así sentirás el dolor de mi pueblo- abrió los ojos como platos y me miro asustado –pero no lo are, necesito que me digas que más quieren-

-no te lo diré- dijo enojado, para después sonreír, apreté el agarre de su cuello –matame adelante- lo solté -¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-5 días para Halloween- susurre volviendo a mi asiento

-supongo que puedo darte un adelanto de lo que pasara- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa –sangre por todos lados, vidas de los de esta patética cuidad perdidas, nadie se salva del monstro más feroz que existe. Lo mejor es que dicho monstro odia todo lo relacionado con el Halloween-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunte seria

-no lo se, mañana, en 5 dias, un segundo, un año, todo depende- dijo burlonamente

-¡SAFARI!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, la puerta se abrió de golpe –trae a una de tus bestias- ordene- con rapidez la bruja trajo a la bestia perfecta, lo que parecía un pulpo negro con patas y garras en cada tentáculo (debo dejar el polvo de hadas). El pulpo se engancho en Nick de manera que sus brazos quedaran inmóviles, salimos a la superficie, junto con Nick, donde todos corrían de un lado a otro para tener los preparativos listos -¿es hermoso no lo crees?- hable a Nick –

-¿para qué me quieres aquí?- pregunto enojado

-rehen- dije sin mas cuando Fred llego corriendo

-¡RITA RITA! ¡HUMANOS!- fui hasta el seguida por Nick –unos humanos entraron, tenían a una criatura extraña no he podido hacer nada

-te odio- dije mirando a Nick

**Hola hola hola **

**Reviviiii (no se pueden desaser de la hada loca) y con una pregunta seria ¿ahora que le hare a Rita?**

**Ya hice que no pudiera estar con el amor de su vida, le quite el brazo, la ago confundirse y mas pero ahora ¿Qué cren que le are? Muajajajajajaaja estoy aburrida **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.- 4 días para Halloween: ¿mi fin?**

¿La vida vale la pena si no es a su lado? ¿Por qué tengo que pelear contra mi amor?

Las calles de Halloween Town estaban completamente vacías, ni una sola alma caminaba por aquellas aterradoras calles… o al menos no en la superficie, ya que por debajo de estas, en los calabozos para ser más claros, todos los ciudadanos se escondían mientras que yo y Fred buscábamos a la criatura que entro a mi amado pueblo

-y yo vine ¿Cómo porque?- a mi lado también estaba Nick, pero por alguna extraña razón no serraba la boca

-te dije que lo dejáramos- le dije a Fred antes de asomarme por la esquina de una casa, mire con atención la plaza de la cuidad mientras que el amanecer se asomaba entre las densas nubes

-pensé que nos podía ayudar- respondió Fred, tirando de la soga que ataba a Nick

-¡JA! ¿Por qué los ayudaría?- hablo en tono burlón mientras que reía

Iba a avanzar pero escuche un ruido, unos pasos, con rapidez, Fred fue a la espalda de Nick para así cubrir su boca, yo tome una de las dos espadas que cargaba en mi espalda –espera aquí- le ordene a Fred –si algo me pasa tomaras mi lugar- susurre antes de pegarme a la orilla de la pared, los pasos se acercaban directo a mí, sé que aquí debería sentir miedo o nerviosismo pero estoy tan tranquila que no lo creo, una sombra se podía notar en el suelo, la persona se acercaba, estaba a punto de salir de la esquina, su pie fue lo primero que se asomó de su cuerpo, lo demás no alcanzo ya que me lancé asía él, rodamos por el suelo hasta que hice detenernos que dando yo sobre el y mi espada en su cuello

-sé que te rechace pero no es razón para matarme- esa voz tenia de dueño a…

-¿Locky? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte asombrada y enojada, aún seguía sobre él

-es mi culpa, no pude detenerlo- la voz era de Akuma, levante la mirada para encontrarme con la fosforescente mirada de mi amigo, se veía preocupado

-ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí- dije mientras me levantaba y volvía a envainar mi espada

-Rita, lo sien…

-¡valla Rita! Sí que eres una buena líder- Nick interrumpió a Akuma y se burló de mí, decidí ignorarlo pero siguió hablando -y a todo esto ¿Quiénes son estos dos?

-yo soy su ex- se presentó Locky de manera idiota

-a mí me dejo en la friendzone- parece que la idiotez es contagiosa

-ya cierren la boca, busquemos al monstruo- dije antes de seguir caminando

-y pensar que eres la misma chica que estaba encantada cantando con mi hermano- dijo Nick, esas palabras me hicieron detenerme sin voltear –veo que tienes historia con los hombres, ¿mi hermano también es uno de tus juguetes?

-¿disculpa?- dije volteando a ver al chico

-que si también jugabas con mi hermano- repitió las palabras, al darme vuelta note que Akuma me miro con tristeza, Locky con asombro y Fred con emoción… ese chismoso de seguro ira corriendo a decirles a las brujas gemelas

-quiero que me escuches con atención- dije decidida -¿vez a ese imbécil con cara de baboso?- apunte a Locky, Nick lo miro –me lastimo después de años… años en los que le di todo de mi corazón- dije sin titubear –creí que lloraría para siempre, pero después de ver a tu hermano lo olvide por completo, olvide que estaba llorando, olvide de dónde vengo y solo quería estar junto a él. Yo nunca jugué con tu hermano. Yo lo amo, pero lastimaron mi familia y necesito detenerlos, es por mi pueblo- dije antes de darme la vuelta

-¿y rechazaste al rubio por mi hermano?- pregunto de nuevo

-¿me rechazaste por un humano?- pregunto Akuma sorprendido –él nunca estuvo cuidándote, él nunca seco tus lágrimas. Yo nunca te hice daño ¿Por qué el?-

Sin dejarme responder Locky hablo –tu nunca me amaste. Si me olvidaste tan rápido nunca me amaste. Aun te amo y me entero de esto, soy mucho mejor que un humano y un experimento fallido ¡¿QUE PIENSAS RITA?!-

-Chicos basta- pidió Fred, mientras que mis lágrimas caían sin cesar, nunca quise lastimar a nadie, solo quería ser feliz, solo quería dejar de llorar. Decidí comenzar a caminar mientras con rapidez secaba mis lágrimas. Pero… ¿Por qué no se detienen?

-Rita, no me ignores y ven a acá- ordeno Locky

-Rita, enfrenta lo que has hecho- ese fue Akuma

-ya déjenla, imbéciles- Fred me defendía

-¡¿QUE?! Tú también quieres quitármela- hablaron juntos Akuma y Locky

-¡YA CALLENSE!- aunque grite mi voz era un ruego, uno tembloroso, camine hacia los hombres y tome la soga de Nick –quiero que vuelvan a los calabozos y díganle a Safari que me busque en el cementerio-

Sin decir más, sin escuchar más, seguí caminando directo al cementerio arrastrando a Nick, la verdad no me fije si me obedecieron, ya solo quería dejar todo atrás, solo un momento

-¿estás bien?- hablo Nick después de un tiempo caminando

-no creo que te importe- dije sin detenerme

-si no me interesara no lo preguntaría- dijo, sé que solo está jugando conmigo –mi… mi hermano realmente te ama, jamás lo había visto así, cuando te fuiste Erick estaba muy triste- escuchaba con atención mientras que abría las puertas del cementerio –no tienes las cosas fáciles ¿verdad? Muchas responsabilidades-

-así es- dije –muchas responsabilidades y lo peor es que siempre fallo, falle como hija, amiga y líder- comencé a confesar de la nada, me detuve frente a una tumba donde ate de forma en que Nick no se desatara –a veces siento que una fuerza me hace la vida imposible, pero ya no dejare que pase-

-¿qué planeas?- pregunto Nick mirándome con confusión

-sé que el monstruo está en el bosque, iré por el y dudo que pueda volver- dije con una sonrisa y una última lagrima en mi mejilla –dile a Erick que lo amo- fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta

-¡ESPERA! ¡RITA! ¡NO!- aun con los gritos de Nick seguí caminando al bosque -¡TE VA A MATAR!-

**Los calabozos.**

-no debimos haber dejado a Rita sola- menciono Akuma con la cabeza baja y pasos pesados

-debiste pensar eso cuando le gritaste- le dijo Fred mientras caminaba con rabia por entre todas las personas –realmente debiste pensar un poco-

-lo sé- dijo Akuma –cuando regrese me disculpare con ella-

-más te vale- las palabras llenas de enojo de Fred se desvanecieron a ver a las peliblancas -¡Safari!- una de las brujas se volvió al escuchar su nombre

-chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar con Rita- dijo preocupada

-Rita nos corrió, dijo que fueras a buscarla al cementerio- dijo Fred provocando un susto a Safari

-¿ce-cementerio?- pregunto la bruja

-¿algún problema?- pregunto Akuma extrañado por la actitud de la bruja

-no, claro que no- de la nada volvió a la normalidad –iré de inmediato- camino por entre las personas a la salida de los calabozos

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Fred

-el destino, querido- respondió Monic, sus ojos negros en ese momento estaban completamente blancos

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Akuma con agresividad

-no puedo decirlo- confeso la bruja

-¿de qué te sirve ver el futuro si no puedes decirlo?- pregunto Akuma para después irse dando fuertes pasos

-pasara algo malo ¿verdad?- adivino Fred con la mirada baja

-el destino es cruel- fue la contestación de la bruja

**Flashback. **

-Safari, tengo que hablar contigo- la princesa calabaza se acercó a la bruja

-¿Qué pasa Rita?- pregunto Safari

-necesito que me hagas un favor- sin esperar la contestación de la bruja siguió hablado –poco después del amanecer Fred te buscara diciéndote que vallas al cementerio, cuando llegues Nick estará amarrado juro ahí, lo usaras para negociar en caso de que no regrese y si ese es el caso le entregaras esto a mi madre- dijo entregando una hoja de papel

-no entiendo- dijo la bruja mirando el papel

-enfrentare al monstruo sola y si fallo quiero que uses a Nick para que se detengan- explico la princesa –también dile a Fred que quiero que él se encargue del Halloween mientras mi padre se recupere-

-no puedes enfrentar esa cosa sola, déjame ayudarte, lleva una de mis mascotas cuando menos- renegó la bruja

-no. Todos deben estar a salvo- respondió Rita, antes de darse la vuelta –y deja de actuar como una amiga, sé que no me quieres, solo me tienes miedo- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la princesa a la bruja

**Fin flashback **

Cuando la bruja llego al cementerio, justo como dijo la princesa, Nick estaba atado mirando al cementerio gritando en dirección al bosque

-entonces era verdad- susurro la bruja mientras comenzó a desatar a Nick

-¡DEBES HACER ALGO! RITA ES TU AMIGA BEBES IR A…!

-ella no es mi amiga, le tengo miedo- dijo la bruja mirando al suelo –si ella quiere morir que lo haga

-con esas amigas ¿para qué enemigos? escupió las palabras Nick a la bruja

**Profundidades del bosque.**

Caminaba con rapidez por el bosque cuando algo me tumbo… ahora sé lo que sintió Locky. Al miran quien me tiro, lo único que pude ver fue la criatura más horrible que había visto en mi vida, y solo vi parte del monstruo, ¿este es el monstruo que busco? ¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿Por qué tiemblo tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Acaso esto es el miedo? La criatura lanzo un horrendo rugido que me hiso levantarme con rapidez y Salí corriendo pero al pasar tres metros me detuve dándome cuenta de que no debía correr, tome mis dos espadas. Lista para enfrentar a la bestia

_No puedo concentrarme__  
__mi cuerpo todavía desconfía__  
__incluso si tiemblo__  
__el aspecto se hace borroso__  
__ni la suerte encajara bien en mi camino__  
__tengo que hacerlo__  
__un murmullo que me digo a mi mismo_

Con rapidez comencé a atacar a la bestia, aún tenía miedo pero necesitaba vencer a esto, solo así regresare a casa, solo así dejare de temer. La bestia me lanzo un golpe que me lastimo el brazo que me quedaba, dejando caer mi espada, con la otra mano me iba a atacar pero a afortunadamente alcance a frenar el ataque con mi brazo de hueso. Con un salto atrás logre alejarme de la bestia

_la situación es mala y escapar el simplemente es cobardía__  
__sin perspectivas, lo aclarare con valentía__  
__mientras mantengo distancia a mi objetivo__  
__lo que necesito__  
__es orgullo__  
_

-¡NO VINE AQUÍ PARA JUGAR!- grite con valor -¡ATACAME CON TODO!- ordene antes de correr a por la bestia, logre hacerle unos cortes en los brazos pero parecían simples rasguños, la bestia me doblaba el tamaño y sus brazos eran increíblemente grandes, con esos mismos brazos me golpeo lanzándome contra un árbol, con mucha dificultad me levante y sin problemas clave mi espada en una de las piernas de la bestia, este cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor

_Estoy probando el sabor de la victoria__  
__¿o es la salmuera del fracaso?_

Como si no le hubiera hacho nada se levantó de nuevo y me comenzó a perseguir mientras escapaba buscando la espada que deje caer. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, labestia me alcano y volvió a lanzar contra un árbol

_Es una de dos posibilidades__  
__quiero manipular las cuerdas de la FE_

Ya no me podía levantar, mi pierna estaba atorada en las raíces de un árbol, la bestia caminaba asía mi

_atrapa el tiempo de oro prefecto__  
__apoyare mis fuerzas en una carta de póker__  
__arrástrame a un mundo de ilusiones__  
__seguir escapando es un juego de presión__  
__para poder pasar por el límite de la gloria_

¿Este es mi fin?

**Hola hola hola**

**Muajajajaja los dejo en duda**

**Yo sé que me aman ;)**

**Atte: Dari. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.- 4 días para Halloween:**

La criatura caminaba a mí con paso firme y debido, parecía que cada paso que daba me aterraba mas, nunca sentí miedo, es una sensación horrenda, no quiero sentir más miedo. Me gustaría que estuviera mi padre aquí, quiero que me proteja…

-¡NO!- no estoy segura si lo grite o lo pensé, pero estoy segura de que eso no interesa, mi padre no está aquí y aunque estuviera no puede protegerme, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para pelear mis propias batallas, intente levantarme, pero con mi pie atorado entre una de las raíces del árbol se me complico, la criatura se acercaba con mas velocidad, me quedaba poco tiempo para escapar asi que ya desesperada desensamble mi pierna hasta la rodilla, la criatura más apurada intento golpearme pero por suerte logre esquivarlo, pero caí al suelo y tenía que arrastrarme; a gatas intentaba escapar cuando escuche como la criatura rugía de dolor. Al principio dude pero cuando mire atrás, encontré a la criatura rugiéndole a Akuma ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No lo sé pero me alegra profundamente

-¿te encuentra bien Rita?- me pregunto sin mirarme, me daba la espalda de manera que no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, mire más allá del hijo de Oogi Buggi y me encontré con una de las bestias de Safari peleando contra la criatura. Akuma se volvió para después tomarme en brazos y salir corriendo –no me contestaste

-…estoy asustada- admití de manera vergonzosa

-se nota. Estas temblando- no me había dado cuanta, en verdad estoy temblando, pero la criatura ya no está cercas ¿Por qué sigo temblando?

De repente Akuma cayó al suelo, con una mano me protegió del golpe mientras que con la otra detenía la caída, al mirar atrás la bestia nos miraba con una sonrisa sádica mientras sostenía la pierna de Akuma, estaba apunto de abrazarme a mi salvador, así al menos me sentiría más protegida, cuando me lanzo, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, lo más lejos que pudo. Levante la mirada a él contemplando como la bestia lo tenía colgado el en aire

-¡CORRRE RITA! ¡ESTARE BIEN! ¡CORRE!- escuchaba a lo lejos, sabía que lo decía él, tenía que correr, salvarlo hacer algo, debía hacer algo rápido… pero mis articulaciones no respondían, no me movía, solo miraba como mi amigo, el único amigo que tengo, era golpeado una, y otra, y otra y otra vez contra el suelo, contra los árboles, parecía un muñeco de trapo que era manipulado por un niño haciendo rabietas y yo era la próxima con tal destino. Ya había llorado demasiado este día pero ya no me podía detener

"¡DETENTE! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!" era lo que quería gritar pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca

-¡alto!- una voz que yo conocía bien hizo detener a la bestia, Akuma cayó cerca de mí y me arrastre hacia el para asegurarme de que estuviera… vivo

Al ver sus ojos cerrados la peor de las situaciones llego a mi mente -¡Akuma!- grite tomando su rostro entre mis manos –responde, por favor- rogué dándome cuenta de que mis lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas

-ese es el futuro de este asqueroso pueblo- dijo Charly sonriendo de lado, se acercó a la criatura y la acaricio como si fuera un gato adorable –pueden hacer las cosas fáciles y entregar al rey o podemos buscarlos como insectos y matarlos a todos

Miraba aterrada a Charly y escuchaba con atención su risa lunática –por favor detente- rogué presa del miedo, miedo a la criatura que acariciaba la rubia, miedo a perder a Akuma, miedo a perder a todos. Debía haber una manera de que todos estuvieran a salvo, sin previo aviso una idea cruzo mi mente – ¿y si yo ocupo el lugar de mi padre?- pregunte mirando el suelo sorprendida de que haya sido capaz de hablar?-

-¿Qué?

**Cementerio. **

-¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica de cabellos oscuros a Nick

-sí, pero debemos apurarnos- declaro mirando a la bruja que estaba en el suelo, desmallada

Nick iba a comenzar a correr cuando su amada novia la detuvo –necesito que me expliques que pasa

Aunque al principio dudo de confesar al final dijo –pensamos mal, Rita es buena, todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor es bueno, hay que superar el pasado y comenzar a comenzar a reconstruir nuestro futuro. Rita en verdad ama a Erick, justo como él la ama a ella ¿no quieres ver a mi hermano feliz?

-claro que si- fue la respuesta de Karol –iré por Erick- declaro para después darse la vuelta e ir a buscar al hermano de su amor verdadero

-solo espero no llegar tarde- susurro Nick


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.- 4 días para Halloween: La pérdida de un ser amado.**

****  
-voy a pedirte que repitas eso- dijo Charly parpadeando rápidamente

Como pude me levante del suelo y sosteniéndome de un árbol evite caer -como la princesa calabaza mi cabeza vale tanto como la de mi padre-

-puedo matarlos a los dos, por eso no te alteres- contesto la rubia vacilando con sus palabras, levanto su mano apuntándome parecía que estaba a punto de ordenar a la bestia que me matara

-así lo arias sufrir mas- dije captando su atención y deteniendo su orden -sufriria la perdida de un ser amado. Seria lo que tu sufiste- no le gusta la idea de que mi padre pase por ese dolor pero es mejor a que muera, él tiene a mi madre. Estará bien sin mi

-es tentadora tu oferta- susurró Charly, de repente me miro a los ojos, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas repletas de impotencia -... Pero tu no me has hecho nada. No veo una razón de porque la hija deba pagar por las acciones del padre

-porque eso hace la familia- conteste secando mis lagrimas -cuando estas en el suelo a punto de morir, la familia te ayudara y estará dispuesta a dar su vida por ti. Mi padre daría su vida por mi, Akuma la dio por mi y yo la daré por mi pueblo

Charly estaba plasmada mirandome como si fuera la mas valiente del mundo cuando en realidad solo soy una persona asustada -bien- susurro la chica -solo tu moriras... Pero no ahora-

La bestia soltó un rugido para después correr a mi, cerre los ojos con fuerza, así tal vez él miedo se iría. Solo sentí cono me levantaban el el aire, después sentí un golpe en la cabeza y cai desmallada

En los calabozos.

-¡RITA! ¡AKUMA! ¡RITA!- gritaba Sally combinando entre todos los ciudadanos

-señora Skelleton- la llamo Fred quien llegaba por detrás de la mujer

-Fred ¿donde esta Rita?- pregunto con preocupación en toda su cara

-sigue buscando a la criatura, pero estará bien Akuma y Safari esta con ella- dijo en joven, cuando se escucho un golpe de una puerta cercana

El silencio abrumaba, era como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a entrar en los calabazos y sería el fin -todos deben esconderse- ordeno Fred y Sally corriendo a una sombra mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo. Se escuchaban pasos, solo era una persona o talvez era el monstruo. Lo que fuera daba igual... Estaban muertos eso era seguro

-¡PERO CUANTO POLVO!- se escucho una voz masculina quejándose, provenia de la entrada principal -¡¿ES QUE NO SABEN LIMPIAR?!- se noto la sombra de quien llegaba, era irregular y parecia alto, aunque claro tal vez era por la luz que la sombra se veía de esa manera. Las palabras que decía la figuraba sorprendian a los ciudadanos, esperaban algo mas aterrador para sus ultimos momentos, en cambio tenían a alguien quejándose del polvo -si fueran a mi hogar no encontrarían nada de polvo- la persona entro como si el ligar por donde caminaba no fuera aterrador. El hombre sacudió sus dorados cabellos mientras que abría sus... ¿alas? -no deben temerme- dijo la persona con una brillante sonrisa mirando a la sombra donde Sally y Fred se escondian -soy Cup y vengo a ayudarles

En la plaza de Halloween.

-¡ERICK! ¡ERICK!- gritaba una pelinegra que corria por toda la cuidad en busca del chico nombrado -¿DONDE ESTAS?- al escuchar un golpe seco se detuvo, giro alrededor de ella intentando buscar... Algo

-Karol, al fin te encuentro- esa era la voz de Charly quien se acercaba con una sonrisa

Karol suspiro intentando relajarse -no te acerques así, Charly- dijo mirando a su amiga, algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que era

-cambio de planes- soltó Charly de la nada -mataremos a Rita en lugar de su padre, así él sufrira

Ante aquellas palabras Karol abrió los ojos como platos -dijimos que a ella no le haríamos nada. Además no lastimaremos a nadie, no es lo correcto- habló con autoridad

-no lo creo- la rubia se cruzó de brazos -¿olvidaste lo que nos hizo el rey calabaza?- pregunto con enojo, cosa que se notaba en sus ojos, pero Charly nunca había hablado de tal manera. Había días en los que hablaba con enojo pero no tanto como en ese momento

-tú no eres Charly- descifro Karol


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.- 3 días para Halloween: El chico pesadilla.**

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía que estaba colgando en el aire boca abajo, en el lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón, era como un tambor que sonaba con intensidad en mis oídos, tenía un rato que había despertado, pero al no ver nada no sabía si era real que estuviera despierta, de hecho era lo que quería estar dormida por siempre para así no ser lastimada por el monstruo; no, no es lo correcto llamarle de esa manera, teniendo en cuanta de mi forma física y la forma en la que trato a las personas, decirle a Safari que no es mi amiga fue injusto, dejar que Akuma me protegiera, no salvarlo es cruel, no haber luchado por estar con Erick y después quejarme es una idiotez; injusto, cruel, idiota eso puede describir a un monstruo, tal como yo lo soy, estoy siendo mala al etiquetar a la criatura como monstruo, ¡oh! Mala, eso también describe a alguien como yo, tal vez esto no esté tan mal, estar colgada aquí el resto de mi vida no haría mal, al contrario, sería lo mejor para todos, yo ya no me equivocaría, no cometería tantos errores.

Cerré mis ojos, tenerlos abiertos no servía de nada, de todas maneras no veía nada, era justo como ver mi futuro: nada

-¡valla día! ¡Ya quiero que termine!- grite sabiendo que nadie me contestaría. Además de que estoy segura de que ya llevo como un día entero aquí

**En la entrada al calabozo. **

La silueta de un hombre, no muy alto ni muy bajo estaba frente a las rejas que daban a los calabozos, intentaba abrir las rejas que tenían un candado pero parecía imposible, después de su décimo intento se rindió para partear las rejas y quejarse murmurando varias maldiciones

-relájate- la voz de una mujer hizo que el hombre recuperara la postura y la miro de forma seria

-¿no deberías estar cuidando a tu mascotita?- pregunto entre dientes

-¡vamos Erick! No te enojes por no poder abrir una puerta- se burló la chica de rubios cabellos, Charly, ella se reía despreocupadamente, cuando noto la mirada asesina del chico –"mi mascotita" está paseando vine a ayudarte-

-no necesito ayuda, ve a ver a Karol- dijo Erick para después darse la vuelta y volver a intentar romper el candado

-ya no está- dijo Charly mirando el suelo de manera lamentosa, el chico miro a la rubia sorprendido –encontré su cuerpo en la plaza, está muerta-

Unos minutos de silencio fue lo que existió, silencio en que el principal pensamiento era la chica muerta, pero estaban en una misión para acabar con el rey calabaza y debían tener la mente despejada para triunfar, el chico agito la cabeza, como si eso fuera a sacar a Karol de su mente –debemos seguir- dijo tembloroso, cuando quería ser firme. La rubia asintió mirando el suelo –antes vi a alguien entrando aquí, tal vez el rey este aquí-

La rubia saco un revolver de su chaqueta negra y de un solo disparo rompió el candado –eso debió alertarlos debemos tener cuidado- menciono la chica, levanto su revólver y fue la primera en entrar, cada paso retumbaba en el lugar, iniciaron unos escalones que bajaban a la oscuridad, se escuchó claramente como una gota de sudor callo al suelo, ese lugar estaba extremadamente callado y daba la sensación de que algo aparecería en cualquier momento. Después de intensos momentos de suspenso una se podo contemplar una antorcha en una pared, Erick la tomo y examinaron el lugar… absolutamente nada, los calabozos estaban vacíos

-¿dijiste que viste a alguien entrar?- pregunto Charly dudando de las palabras de su compañero

-ese sujeto les advirtió- se defendió el chico entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde llego.

Mientras que Erick y Charly buscaban al rey calabaza, un pequeño grupo de personas buscaban a sus amigos: Akuma y Rita brincando de árbol a árbol

-¡hermana!- llamo una bruja a su gemela -¿has visto algo?- las dos hermanas se detuvieron en un árbol

Una de las gemelas parecía ver un punto fijo mientras que sus ojos se tornaban blancos, pero luego de unos segundos se quejó enojada –nada-

-¡chicas!- una tercera persona llego deteniéndose en el arbolo más cercano -¿Cómo van?- pregunto el chico de cabello verdoso

-no muy bien- respondió Safari

-creí que una de ustedes veía el futuro- menciono otra persona, a diferencia de las tres figuras anteriores este llego volando y se detuvo cerca de Fred

-mi poder no es exacto y tiene límites. No puedo saber dónde está una persona, solo lo que pasara- dijo Monic

-no interesa- intervino Fred como si fuera el líder, este abrió la boca para hablar pero inmediatamente la cerro y se agacho intentando no ser visto, el resto imito su acción mientras que miraban a la criatura a la cual temían tanto

-debemos seguir- susurro Safari antes de dar un brinco asía otro árbol, su hermana la siguió mientras que los dos chicos fueron por su propio lado

Abrí los ojos de repente y me moví desesperada, sentía miles un brazo en mi cuello, arrancándome el aire de mis pulmones, pero después de miles de golpes me di cuenta de que nadie tomaba mi cuello, nadie estaba frente a mí, nadie estaba conmigo. Suspire intentando calmarme, si este es mi fin me hubiera gustado decir miles de cosas, agradecer a mis padres por todo, abrazar a Akuma, Fred, Safari, Monic incluso a Cup. Reí por lo bajo, yo creía que apreciaba todo pero parece que no, no aproveche el tiempo, aunque sigo teniendo miles de recuerdos geniales, cuando mis padres y yo hicimos un picnic, cuando Safari, Monic y yo comenzamos a rayar las paredes de Halloween Town, recuerdo que nos castigaron por hacer eso, también recuerdo cuando Akuma y Fred intentaron asustarme, Akuma se escondió en el cementerio y apareció de la nada, solo me reí; Fred intento entrar en mis sueños con su habilidad, pero solo consiguió darme dulces sueños… ¡FRED PUEDE ENTRAR A LOS SUEÑOS! Recordé repentinamente, tal vez eso me sirva, les diría a todos lo mucho que los quiero

Cerre los ojos intentando dormir rápidamente

Por lo mientras el chico pesadillas recorría el bosque cuando encontró una figura en el suelo, al notar que nadie se acercaba bajo al suelo

-¡AKUMA!- grito al ver a su amigo en el suelo, corrió a su lado y comenzó a agitarlo para que reaccionara –no puedes morir, tenemos que encontrar a Rita- le repetía enojado –si te mueres voy a revivirte y te voy a volver a matar- daba golpes al chico como si la violencia resolviera algo -¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!- grito al dar un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del chico

… sorprendentemente funciono. Alegrado de ver a su amigo rio fuertemente –maldito susto que me diste- comento Fred

-maldito golpe que me diste- se quejó Akuma, se levantó un poco mareado y miro a la nada –busquemos a Rita

-debes descansar- dijo Fred le dijo en tono serio

-ya descanse lo suficiente- dijo el chico antes de ponerse su capucha –nadie toca a Rita y sale vivo- comenzó a caminar directamente sin temor de que la criatura lo encontrara –tu busca a Rita en los sueños-

Cuando Akuma se fue y Fred se quedó solo, este último miro al vacío –Rita sería realmente feliz si te diera una oportunidad- inmediatamente después subió a un árbol donde se recostó para así cumplir la orden de su amigo, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estaba en un mundo completamente diferente, donde no había nada, todo era un lienzo en blanco donde muchas personas estaban elevadas en el aire, todas esas personas estaban dormidas y Fred podía entrar y hacer lo que le diera la gana. Ignorando a las personas comenzó a correr buscando a su amiga, era una tarea difícil, había muchas personas, diferentes tonos de piel, de cabello, diferente tamaño, diferentes ropas, pero solo una tenía una piel del color hueso, solo una tenía un hermoso cabello café, pero sobretodo solo una persona era Rita

-aguarda- pidió Fred cuando vio a su amiga –el chico pesadilla ya esta aquí.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.- 3 dias para Halloween: Sueños.**

Estaba en mi casa, mis padres y yo comiamos mientras bromeabamos sobre la vida en general, la casa estaba adornada para navidad y se sentía el calor de la chimenea. Era perfecto, pero unos golpes de la puerta principal interrumpió todo

-¿para que pongo timbre si no van a usar?- se quejo mi padre, yi rei divertida entes de levantarme diciendo "yo voy"

Debía ser el alcalde el que tocaba, siempre se preocupa por el Halloween cuando todo esta bajo control, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada pero con mas fuerza

-¡ya voy!- grite, el alcalde no podía ser, el no tenia tanda fuerza para golpear de aquella manera, de seguro que era Akuma, él es realmente fuerte -¡Akuma! ¡no hay necesidad de tocar tan...!

Mi aliento se esfumo como el humo al abrir la puerta... Aquella criatura que tanto me atormenta estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Grite mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo y corri a la cocina

Estaba segura que pedía socorro a mis padres pero mi propia voz no llegaba a mis oídos, lo único que estoy segura que escuche fue el sonido de una puerta tumbandose. Al llegar a la cocina donde estaban mis padres ellos... No estaban

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- grite desesperada cuando escuche el rugido de la criatura con odio al Halloween. Me gire para mirarlo cuando cai de espaldas. Cerre lo ojos desesperada gritando como si eso ayudará, sentí como la bestia tomaba mis brazos así que comencé a patear sin ver nada e ignorando los sonidos que había a mi alrededor o al menos hasta que escuche un

-¡Rita!- esa voz me hizo abrir los ojos, topandome con una mirada preocupada, la mirada preocupada de Fred. Ahora recuerdo, esto es un sueño, esto no es real, yo estoy en la oscuridad y ellos, mis padres deben de estar bien, sentí algo humedo en mi mejilla ¿realmente estaba llorando? -todo esto es un suelo, Rita. Todo esta bien- dijo Fred intentando calmarme pero era casi imposible. el temor era demasiado

-Fred, que bien que estés aqui- dije -¿donde están mis padres? ¿como están ustedes? ¿la criatura... Mato a alguien?

-Rita, tus padres están bien con Santa Atroz, nosotros estamos bien, Safari, Monic, Akuma y yo te estamos buscando y no la criatura no ha matado a nadie , pero...

Lo interrumpi -¿Akuma? El esta bien, crei que había muerto

-no, él esta bien... Casi- respondió el chico pesadilla -recuerda que Akuma es fuerte, cuando lo crearon la intención era que fuera practicamente indestructible, pero tu no Rita, dime donde estas iremos por ti, te salvaremos

-no- susurre -yo... Me entregue para salvarlos, le dije a Charly que si tomaría el lugar de mi padre y así salvarlos... Ella acepto

Fred miro el suelo -Rita... Te engañaron- dijo finalmente -la criatura sigue en Halloween Town

-pero...- un nudo en la garganta no me dejo hablar, no sirve nada de lo que hago... Deberia rendirme -... ¡¿QUE HAY DE SAFARI?! ¡Ella tiene a Nick, ella iba a negociar para que se fueran! ¡entregaria a Nick!,

-ella no tiene a nadie- dijo Fred -Safari volvió diciendo que no te encontro, desde entonces no he visto a Nick

-Safari nunca regresara de esa manera, regresara hasta que me hubiera encontrado- dije cuando entendi -ella no es Safari así como Charly no es ella

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Fred

-no estoy segura pero te aseguro que Safari no es ella, tienes que encontrala y detenerla

-¡no! Tengo que encontrarte ¿donde estas?

-¡ni yo lo se! Has lo que dije - ordene antes de obligarme a despertar

Al abrir los ojos Fred soloto un grito desesperado para después refunfuñar de la actitud de su amiga, se bajo del árbol y corriendo comenzó a buscar a la farsante.

Me tense al despertar, no era muy cómodo la forma en la que estaba colgada, debía salir de aquí... Nadie me miente y se sale con la suña, todos están bien solo falto yo, una luz me golpeo la cara que me hizo cubrirme, una vez acostumbrada mire que era esa luz, no era muy fuerte era como la luz de un atardecer, parecia que había un abujero en la pared

-bien Rita, es hora de salir- dije antes de intentar columpiarme se escucharon cadenas y me dolía el movimiento que hacia al columpiarme

Después de varios minutos, de muchos golpes, alcance a aferrarme a algo, creo que era un tuvo de metal, subi por aquel tuvo y llegue de donde provenia la luz, parecia una venta que estaba bien cubierta... Excepto una pequeña parte, comencé a golpear la ventana con toda mi fuerza, alcance a agrieterla y mi mano estaba doliendo, sentía un poco de sangre resbalar por mi muñeca, volví a golpear pero con mi mano de huesos, logre romper la ventana con la misma mano intente hacer el agujero de la ventana mas grande rompiendo pedazos, intente atravesar la ventana, pero la cadena me impidió salir del todo, atravece la venta solo hasta la rodilla que me quedaba, la otra habitación era negra con verde, era aquella habitación en la que mi padre se desiso de Oogi Boogi ignorando eso volví a concentrarme en salir, safe mi rodilla de mi pierna y sin soltar la pierna la intente sacar de la cadena, tarde mucho pero lo logre, cai al suelo de espaldas y casi sobre unos dados

-maldita sea- dije antes de sentarme en el suelo, volví a unir mi pierna a mi y después con la mirada encontré una barra de metal un tanto gruesa, arranque mi manga y con ella amarre la barra de metal a mi pierna faltante, serviria como pierna por ahora, me levante, tardaria un poco a acostumbrarme a la barra de metal. Volviendo al tema de salir, mire que la luz que me llegó venia de un tobogán... Esto me tomara mucho tiempo

Paso demasiado tiempo, horas, casi era media noche, en el que Nick tardo en salir del bosque, seguía en búsqueda de Charly, ella debía saber que debía detenerse, el error debía de resolverse entes de que fuera tarde pero ni la encontraba, camina por la plaza de Halloween town gritando "¡Charly!" cuando escuchó un golpe seco que provenia de un callejón sin salida, miro el lugar desolado y comenzó a acercarse al callejon

-mas te vale que seas Charly- rogo el chico cuando se adentro a la oscuridad del callejon

El chico esperaba encontrar una melena rubia y lo único que encontro fue la brillante cabellera de su novia, ella estaba atada de manos, pues y un trapo estaba en su boca mientras que sus ojos miraban aterrados, Nick fue corriendo a su lado a ayudarla, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho así que al estilo princesa la saco del callejon al menos la luz de la luna sería lo suficiente para desatar la con rapidez

En cuanto saco el trapo de su boca la chica ella tomo el rostro de su novio y grito desesperada -Erick esta en problemas, Charly perdió la cabeza, hay que detenerla antes de que haga una locura, nos matara a todos

-¿donde esta?- pregunto Nick en cuanto reacciono

-va a llevar a Erick a donde esta Rita

Ese momento fue cuando el gran reloj sono fuertemente

**2****dias****para****Halloween.**


	18. Chapter FINAL

**Capítulo Final.- Lost.**

El amanecer comenzaba, era un espectáculo hermoso que no podría ver, solo alcanzaba a ver una pequeña luz que crecía conforme me acercaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba llena de moretones y ya quería que todo terminara. Había estado toda la noche intentando trepar por un tubo, lo cual era muy difícil, estaba resbaloso y cada vez que me resbalaba me salían moretones horribles, también tenía hambre, demasiada en verdad, también cuando saliera de este asqueroso agujero me encargaría de la criatura, pero esta vez iré enserio, no permitiré que le lastime a alguien más, casi mata a Akuma, no puedo permitir que lastime a alguien más, debo ser lo que todos esperan, debo ser una líder, una heroína y si es necesario… una asesina.

Me resbale por el maldito tuvo de nuevo, y me golpee en la cabeza con el suelo, esto no podría ser peor, me fije en mi alrededor buscando otra salida pero, como las ultimas 30 veces que me había fijado, no había otra salida, así que sin otra opción me levante del suelo sucio y lo volví a intentar, me sostenía de donde podía, aunque claro no había muchos lugares de donde hacerlo

-yo puedo, he hecho cosas más difíciles- me motivaba sola, he pasado bastante rato sola así que tengo que hablar conmigo para tranquilizarme, ya iba a la mitad del tuvo –cuando salga le clavare una cuchilla en el ojo de ese maldito y desgraciado demonio- comencé a ver una luz brillante, era la luz del día, no faltaba mucho –y después iré tras Nick y Karol a ellos los sacare a patadas de Halloween Twon a patadas, mientras que a Charly ¡JA! Ella preferirá morir antes que siquiera verme enojada, le arrancare la cabeza- ya casi lo logro, solo falta un poco más, estire mi brazo todo lo que pude cuando sentí como mi pie se resbalaba, estaba lista para volver a caer cerré mis ojos, pero sentí algo sujetando mi muñeca, mire que o quien me sujetaba y era nada más y nada menos el emperador de los gritos…

-Akuma…- susurre con una gran sonrisa al ver los brillantes ojos verdes del chico

-también me da gusto verte, princesa- dijo antes de tirar de mi mano para sacarme del tuvo. una vez afuera sacudí mi ropa y acomode la barra de metal que remplazaba mi pierna

-pudiste a ver llegado antes- le dije para al menos reír un poco

El solo soltó una carcajada mientras sobaba su nuca –lo lamento, pero debía recoger algunas cosas- dijo mientras se quitaba su mochila de su espalda, hasta ahora me fije de la mochila, solo me había enfocado en que estaba aquí, solo para mi

Eché un vistazo al interior de la mochila. Cuando vi lo que estaba ahí adentro solo atine a sonreír, era mi amada pierna, jamás me había alegrado tanto de verla

-vamos tómala, después de todo es tuya- dijo Akuma, sin decir palabra tome la pierna y quite la molesta barra de metal, para después ensamblar la pierna

-gracias- atine a decir antes de sonreírle –viniste por mí-

Mi sonrisa no tuvo otra opción más que borrarse, el me miro seriamente y tomo su mochila antes de darme la espalda –no te equivoques Rita, vine por Halloween Twon no por ti-

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcentrada, yo creía…

-Halloween Twon necesita a alguien, a su princesa y aunque no me guste eres tu- dijo para después sacar de su mochila una espada, me miro de reojo y me dio la espada a mala gana –tienes que pelear… no por ti, si no por los demás

Me volvió a dar la espalda y siguió avanzando. Era cierto, tengo que concentrarme, intente recordar todo el enojo que sentí hace un rato, después arreglare mis asuntos personales ahora debo sacar a la peste.

A fuera de la casa del árbol estaba lleno de niebla, recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que no viniera por aquí pues por la niebla me podría perder

-¿sabes dónde está la criatura?- pregunte a Akuma

-el vendrá aquí- fue su respuesta -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto él de la nada, cuando 3 sombras salto de un árbol cercano

-¿Fred?- pregunte al mirar a mi amigo, estaba a punto de correr a darle un gran abrazo cuando lanzo al suelo un cuerpo que rodo hasta nosotros, un cuerpo de cabellos blancos, a Safari, levante la mirada para notar que junto a Fred estaba Monic y Cup

-tenías razón Rita, ella era controlada- dijo Fred antes de elevar una especie de sanguijuela negra

–de seguro que esto es de la criatura- dijo Cup mientras que Monic no dejaba de mirar a su hermana

-¿pero cuál era la necesidad de arrogarla así?- pregunte enojada. Pudimos comenzar a discutir pero el sonido de unas pisadas nos hicieron ponernos alerta -¿alguien más iba a venir?-

-no lo creo- dijo Fred

-Monic, tu cuida a tu hermana, en la casa del árbol estarán a salvo- dije intentando ser firme, ella solo asintió antes de tomar a su hermana en brazos y obedecerme –Cup tu cuídalas- susurre pues el sonido de pisadas aumentaba, el me hizo caso

-bueno, no quiero comenzar una pelea- comenzó a hablar Fred –pero ¡¿tenias que visitar el mundo de los humanos Rita!?

-igualmente- dijo Akuma

-no me lo recuerden- dije aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

Fue entonces cuando la criatura apareció de entre los arboles mientras nos gruñía de manera violenta, junto a la criatura estaba Charly y… Erick

Di un paso enfrente, y con la frente en alto grite firmemente -¡AUN SE PUEDEN IR! ¡OLVIDENSE DE ESTA IDIOTES!

-para la venganza no hay vuelta atrás- aunque fue casi inaudible alcance decir a Charly

-en ese caso yo pido a la criatura-´dije antes de correr tas la criatura, esta me iba a golpear con sus garras pero con la espada detuve su ataque –eso no funcionara de nuevo

-yo quiero divertirme con el tipo- alcance a escuchar la voz de Akuma

Con la espada hice retroceder a la criatura -¡chicos tengan cuidado! ¡Yo jugare un poco más lejos que ustedes!- dije antes de lanzar ataques a la criatura para hacerlo retroceder, por aquí había una especie de acantilado, con eso lo acabaría, los chicos pueden encargarse de Charly y Erick. Cuento con eso.

Seguía haciendo retroceder a la bestia dando golpes con la espada que el intentaba bloquear los golpes, cuando al parecer se hartó de ello y para evitar su golpe debí saltar atrás. Mire fijamente a la criatura mientras él me intentaba fulminar con sus ojos carmesí, era como ver dos gotas de sangre, sentí como algo en mi pies se movía, así que mire rápidamente y volví a ver a la criatura, no duro ni un segundo la mirada que di, pero alcance a ver la sanguijuela que tenía Fred hace un momento, la criatura también miraba la sanguijuela mientras que volvía a mirarme, justo como yo. La sanguijuela se movía directo hacia la criatura y cuando finalmente llego con la criatura se unió a la pata de esta, parecía como si un pedazo de lodo se mezclaba con un maldito charco viviente. "qué asco" era lo que pensaba al ver tal cosa. Después de unos segundos la criatura lanzo un gruñido mientras golpeaba algunos árboles a su al redor, estaba claramente enojado, yo, por mi parte, fruncí el ceño y coloque mi espada frente a mí, sosteniéndola con las dos manos. Corrí directo asía la bestia para atacarla en el momento en el que él me intento golpear con ambos brazos, con la espada detuve el golpe, la piel de sus brazos era muy resistente, lo suficiente para que una espada que era afilada constantemente no le hiciera nada, por otro lado la piel de su cuello parecía muy delgada, con la espada empuje sus puños y corrí por su costado creando un corte en su pierna izquierda, cuando me di la vuelta sentí como el suelo se me acababa ¿tan rápido llegue al acantilado? Sin otra opción caí al gran acantilado, pero gracias a una roca cerca no caí al fondo, sin esa roca caería a una muerta segura, la roca parecía medir, de la pared a l otro extremo, unos dos metros más o menos, quizás menos. Levante la mirada para ver cuánto tendría que subir, pero solo alcance a ver la silueta de la criatura que se acercaba con rapidez, sin dudar me aleje tanto como pude pero como la roca era pequeña no había donde esconderse, cuando la criatura cayo en la roca, esta tembló y alcance a ver como se separaba de la pared. Volví a ver a la criatura antes de dar un espadazo en el abdomen de la criatura, la sangre de él escurría de la herida y por mi espada

-parece que no eres tan resistente como parece- dije mirando como la criatura se sostenía la herida arrodillado en el suelo –este es tu fin- dije apuntando a la criatura –esto es por mi familia- dije antes de clavar la espada en el hombro de la criatura, al sacar la espada mire en sus ojos miedo, el mismo miedo que yo sentía de él. Al principio creí que era miedo de la muerte, pero no, ese miedo en su mirada es mucho más, es arrepentimiento, no tenía sentido ¿Por qué se arrepentiría de algo que quería?

-porque te obligaron- comprendí finalmente

La lamentable criatura llevo su mano libre a su cuello y se arrancó una especia de correa, que me estiro asía mí, la tome, pues a mí no era a quien temía… era a la muerte misma

Mire que en la correa había escrito algo –lost- leí, ese era su nombre –vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro- dije caminando al frente pero el sonido de un grujir me hizo mirar el suelo que se cuarteaba con rapidez, como reflejo clave la espada en la pared justo a tiempo, pues la roca se desmorono cayendo al acantilado, junto con la criatura; Lost. No pude sostenerlo, si hubiera sido más rápida quizás lo hubiera atrapado, en cambio solo sentí mis dedos rozar su piel y solo pude mirar como caía a una muerta injusta

Colgaba de la espada, mirando la oscuridad del acantilado, esperaba escuchar un ruido de su parte para saber que estaba vivo, pero, al ver que no había ninguna probabilidad de eso, comencé a escalar por la pared del acantilado, cosa que no era tan difícil como creí en un principio, también no caí tan lejos de la superficie. Después de un pequeño rato trepando llegue a la cima, volví a ver al fondo del acantilado cuando recordé a Fred y Akuma, así que corrí en devuelta con ellos, cuando llegara le haría a Charly pagar, hizo hacer cosas tan terribles a Lost que me niego a perdonarla aunque sea por vengar a su madre, no es justificación de tales actos.

En donde estaban los chicos, Charly y Erick peleaban con bravura, pero esto debía terminar, me acerque a la espalda de Charly y con el mango de la espada golpee su nuca dejándola noqueada en suelo

-lo siento- susurre mirándola, al darme la vuelta Erick estaba en el suelo, Akuma lo había noqueado -¿estan bien los dos?- pregunte notando barias heridas que ellos tenían

-con un poco de descanso estaremos bien- dijo Akuma mirando el suelo

-¡Rita!- escuche un grito que venia del bosque

-Nick, ven aquí- ordene firme, él nombrado salió de entre los árboles, junto a ella estaba Karol que caminaba cogiendo –quiero que tu y tus amigos se larguen de aquí y nunca regresen a Halloween Twon, si ponen un solo pie dentro de mi pueblo… estarán muertos

-de un solo golpe la noqueaste- dijo Nick ignorándome completamente

-no soy una humana después de todo- dije clavando la espada en el suelo –no soy como ustedes. Por eso deben irse

.¿y qué le diremos a Erick?- pregunto Karol

-no me interesa, solo los quiero lejos de mi pueblo- mi voz era cortante y firme cuando en realidad quería gritar desesperada "no lo aparten de mi". Me di la vuelta a la casa del árbol donde Safari y Cup nos miraban –Cup, ¿puedes llevarlos al mundo humano?- le pedí

-por supuesto- dijo alzando sus grandes alas para bajar de donde estaba. Tomo a Charly en sus brazos mientras que Nick tomo a Eric

-antes de irnos- dijo Karol –debes saber que no es difícil. Erick te ama y cuando estés lista, él estará para ti- yo ni la pude mirar, solo les di la espalda para que no vieran mis lágrimas, cuando no escuche ningún ruido de ellos, me voltee para ver que no estaban. Fue entonces que pude llorar, no quería que se fueran, pero siento que es lo necesario, por mi pueblo.

**1 día para Halloween: ¡ESTO ES HALLOWEEN!. **

Después de un merecido descanso, me levante al día siguiente, dormí un día entero, cosa que realmente valió la pena. Pero al despertar me dedique a trabajar, ayude a las personas a regresar a Halloween Twon, me asegure que todo estuvieran bien, revise que los calabozos fueran seguros, después fui con mi padre, quien ya estaba mucho mejor, aun así se quedaría en cama unos días más para estar seguros, ya después fui a cerrar cada puerta al mundo humano, excepto una la cual solo se abre por el lado de Halloween Town para así evitar más visitas de humanos, debo confesar que en parte me rompió el corazón eso, nunca más ver a Erick es algo extremadamente doloroso, pero necesario. Al terminar con cerrar las entradas, fui a ayudar con los últimos preparativos del Halloween Town:

-¡bien chicos! Solo falta poco- motive a los ciudadanos, mire el reloj tras de mí, 1 hora antes de Halloween

Al escuchar un grito mire enfrente donde Safari había caído a la fuente, estaba a punto de ir para ayudarla, pero un chico se me adelanto, Akuma saco a Safari de la fuente, se rieron juntos Y Akuma le entrego su sudadera como todo un caballero. De cierta manera me alegro ver eso, mi mejor amigo necesita a alguien que lo merezca y Safari es la más indicada

-Rita- me llamo Fred –no te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos de todo-

Sonreí un poco –gracias, Fred- dije avanzando pero antes de irme le dije –por cierto una linda chica te busca

Él se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, cosa que me dio risa. Seguí caminando directo al acantilado, le había pedido a Fred que construyera una tumba para la criatura, cosa que cumplió y muy bien. En la tumba estaba el nombre de la criatura

-hola, perdón por la tardanza- dije a Lost –quería ver como quedo la tumba y parece que esta perfecta. Te iba a traer flores pero aquí no hay muy bonitas, cuando vuelva del mundo humano te traeré las más hermosas que pueda encontrar. Si, sé que es una idiotez ir al mundo humano, puedo encontrarme a Erick y tal vez llorare, quizás lo mejor sería quedarme aquí con mi padre esperando a que los demás vuelvan y me cuenten lo genial que les fue este año, pero de alguna manera necesito salir, es como una forma para volverme fuerte. Lost, no te conocí lo suficiente, ni siquiera pasamos buenos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que no te tenía miedo, ahora lo sé, tenía miedo a que algo pasara a mi pueblo, tenía miedo a que no pudiera derrotarte para salvar a mi familia- calle escuchando el viento, sentía que en ese momento me hacía un poco más fuerte, estuve ahí unos minutos antes de volver a hablar -Supongo que no te molestara que venga cuando necesite hablar con alguien, realmente lo necesitare, solo espero no molestarte. Gracias por escuchar, vendré mañana- me di la vuelta antes de seguir caminado debía regresar antes de que todos se fueran.

Cosa que alcance muy apenas, fui al frente de todo el pueblo -¡HALLOWEEN TOWN! ¡Hoy festejarnos Halloween como nunca! ¡Sé que acaban de pasar cosas difíciles pero que ese problema no les impida ser felices en este día! ¡Hay que asustar como nunca!- fueron mis palabras para motivarlos y funciono a la perfección. Todo el pueblo me siguió para comenzar el Halloween

_Y así termina este relato _

_Donde ante el tormento _

_Una princesa quiso escapar _

_Pero el dolor siempre sabe encontrar _

_Al de buen corazón._


End file.
